Kismat Apni Apni
by SachVithebest
Summary: I really don't know what to say about it. You have to go through it. This is just a try, so please let me know how was it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Guys, i am not SachVithebest(Tila), but her sister. You might get confused thinking why is it like that. Di is really busy and i got an idea so i just thought to write it. I don't wanna create an account just for a story. So, Di told me to use this account and that's why i am posting my story here. **_

_**Any way, lets talk about the story. It's a SachVi story, but there are many things that you might not like. And let me tell you that Purvi is not a CID officer. She a girl who grew up in a village and Sachin is CID officer. Divya also have a major role in it. Both, positive and negative reviews are welcomed. I would be glad to know what do you think about my story. I am so sorry, main bahut zyada bolti hoon, lekin kya karoon? Bhagwan ne mujhe banaya hi aisa hai. Sorry for all the mistakes and hope you will enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Bureau<strong>_

_A handsome young man entered the Bureau and after sometimes, a beautiful lady entered. The man looked at her and she gave him a cute smile. She went near him and he looked at her confusingly._

_Man- Kya hua?_

_Lady- Aap jaante hain ki mujhe kya hua hai. Pyaar!_

_Man- Yaar, maine ek baar bol diya na ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta?_

_Lady- Lekin main toh karti hoon na? Sachin sir, please._

_Sachin- Dekho, Divya. Tum mere Papa ke dost ki Beti ho aur tum mere parivaar ko bahut pasand bhi ho, lekin main tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_Divya- Yehi toh problem hai. Main aapse itna pyaar karti hoon aur aap hain ki mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte._

_Sachin- Pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai, Divya. Mujhe tumse koi problem nahi hai, lekin problem bas itna hai ki mere dil mein tum nahi ho._

_Divya- Main aisa kya karoon ki aapko mujhse pyaar ho jaaye?_

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki pyaar bas ho jaane ki cheez hai?_

_Divya- Aap sahi hain. You know, mujhe pata hi nahi hai ki aap kab mere dil mein raj karne lage._

_Sachin- I am so sorry, Divya. Tum please bura mat maanna._

_Divya- Oh, not at all. I know pyaar zabar zasti se nahi hota. I can't force you to love me, na?_

_Sachin- I wish mujhe pyaar ho jaata toh sab kitna accha hota. Mommy Papa ko mann pasnad Bahu mil jaati, meri Behen ko mann pasnad Bhabhi aur mujhe itna pyaar karne wali Biwi._

_Divya- Lekin dekhna, aapko ek na ek din toh mujhse pyaar ho hi jaayega._

_Sachin- Itna confident kaise ho sakti ho tum?_

_Divya- Mujhe apne pyaar par pura bishwas hai. Aap mere hi honge._

_Sachin- Kismat mein kya likha hai, yeh koi nahi jaanta. Issi liye tum abhi se sapne dekhna band karo. Kya pata kal mujhe kisi aur se pyaar ho jaaye._

_Divya- Sachin sir, agar aisa hua na toh main wahin ke wahin marr jaahungi._

_Sachin- Yeh kya baat huyi? Tum marr kaise sakti ho? Tum toh mujhse pyaar karti ho toh tumhe mere khushi ke liye bhi jinda rehna hoga._

_Divya- Nahi. Agar aap mere nahi huyi na toh kisi aur ke bhi hone nahi dungi. Lekin haan, mere marrne ke baad ka mujhe pata nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ab yeh marrne ki baad chodo aur kaam karo. Agar abhi ACP sir aa gaye na toh parishani ho jaayegi. Waise tumne woh kal ka file update kar diya?_

_Divya(keeping her hand on her mouth)- Hey Bhagwan!_

_Sachin- Nahi kiya?_

_Divya(giving him an innocent look)- Nahi._

_Sachin- I knew it. Mujhe pata tha._

_Divya- Mujhe pata hi nahi hai ki kaise karna hai. Aur bina jaane main kya kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Agar nahi jaanti toh kisi ko puch lete._

_Divya- Kaise puchti? Din toh aapko dekhte dekhte kat jaati hai aur raat bhi aapke sapne dekhte dekhte._

_Sachin- Tumhe thoda sa bhi sharm nahi aati na yeh sab bolte huye?_

_Divya- Arre, kyun aayegi sharm? Aap already jaante hain ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Chalo, main shikha deta hoon. Aur haan, kal se nahi sikhahunga._

_Divya- OK._

_Both of them went to the computer and Divya was staring at him. He hit her a little on her shoulder and she sat while smiling. He stood behind her and bent himself in order to show her where to click and she again started staring. He smiled seeing her and pinched on her forehead. She gave him an angry look and he pointed toward the computer. She smiled a little and turned to the computer. He again smiled and taught her what to do. After sometimes, they finished with the updating. Sachin went to his work. but turned hearing her voice._

_Divya(singing)- **Saathiya... Saathiya... Pagle Se Dil Ne Yeh Kya Kiya?**_

_Sachin looked at her questioningly and she came to him._

**_Chun Liya... Chun Liya..., Tujhko Dewane Ne Chun Liya._**

**_Dil Toh Uda Uda Re Aasman Mein Badalon Ke Sang,_**

**_Yeh toh Machal Machal Ke Gaa Raha Hai Sun Nayi Si Dhun._**

_Sachin smiled seeing her._

**_Badmash Dil Toh Thag Hai Bada, Badmash Dil Yeh Tujhse Juda, Badmash Dil Meri Sune Naa Zid Pe Aa...(2x)_**

_Sachin- Divya, have you gone mad? Yeh Bureau hai._

**_O..._**

**_Acche Lage Dil Ko Mere Har Teri Baat Re,_**

**_Saaya Tera Ban Ke Chaloon Itna Hai Khwab Re._**

**_Kandhe Per Sar Rakh Ke Tere Kat Jaaye Raat Re,_**

**_Beete Yeh Din Thame Tera Haathon Mein Haath Re_**

_Sachin was looking at her with a shocked expression and she started moving all around the Bureau._

_**Yeh Kya Hua Mujhe Mera Yeh Dil Phisal Phisal Gaya? **  
><em>

_**Yeh Kya Hua Mujhe Mera Jahan Badal Badal Gaya?**_

_****_Badmash Dil Toh Thag Hai Bada, Badmash Dil Yeh Tujhse Juda, Badmash Dil Meri Sune Naa Zid Pe Aa...(2x)_****_

_Sachin sat down on a chair and just then he saw Duo coming. He looked at Divya and then at them. He ran to her and she looked at him._

**_O..._**

_He closed her mouth by his hand and she looked at him. Duo entered and saw them and Divya was already lost in Sachin. Sachin left her and came to Duo._

_Sachin- Good morning sir._

_Duo(looking at Divya)- Good morning, good morning._

_Divya(coming to them)- A very good morning sir._

_Duo- Good morning, Divya._

_Sachin- Sir, woh kal ki file humne update kar di hai._

_Daya- Humne matlab? Uss file ko update karne ke liye sirf ek hi insaan kaafi hai._

_Divya- Woh kya hai na Daya sir, mujhe pata nahi tha ki kaise karna hai toh Sachin sir meri madat kar rahe the._

_Abhijeet- Ooh, accha toh yeh baat hai?_

_Sachin- Yes, sir. Yeh baat hai._

_Daya- OK._

_Sachin and Divya looked at each other and Duo went from there._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN-Guys, i am waiting for you responds. Please let me know how did i do. You can say it freely. I wouldn't mind. This is just a try. Should i continue it? If yes, then i will continue and if no then, i will not continue. Everything is depended on you guys. Sorry if i hurt any of SachVi's fans. I am also their fan, but don't worry. There will be lots of SachVi's scenes in upcoming chapters if i continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Thanks to all of you guys. And specially to those who reviewed._**

**_Aalia - sharrylina, Ananya Gautam, DivaNims, loveabhi, Rajvigirl, CIDans, CID Romance, crazyforpurvi, Guest NL, and Guest- Thank you so much for encouraging me. Thanks a lot. :)_**

**_katiiy- Divya loves Sachin and she is not acting. She really does love him. And thank you for the review. :)_**

**_pari, Cingularity, adk and Guest- As you guys wants Purvi not to be a village girl, i will keep her as a undercover cop. And thanks a lot for the reviews. :)_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes and if anyone is unhappy by my story then i am really very sorry for that. I will try my best to make you smile while reading the story. Now, lets read._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In The Bureau<em>**

_After some days, Sachin got a call and he smiled seeing the caller ID._

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai yaar? Bahut dino baad yaad kiya, tune._

_Person- Sachin, tu kaisa hai yaar?_

_Sachin- Thik hoon, Sameer. Tu bata, tu kaisa hai?_

_Sameer- Humari shaadi hone wali hai yaar._

_Sachin- What? Itni jaldi?_

_Sameer- Jaldi kahan yaar? Pyaar ho gaya toh hum kya karen?_

_Sachin- Matlab, love marriage?_

_Sameer- Haan, lekin humare parivaar ko Shikha bahut pasand hai. Issi liye meri shaadi pakki ho gayi._

_Sachin- Wow! Congrats yaar._

_Sameer- Lekin tujhe aana hai._

_Sachin- Tu toh jaanta hai na ki mera kaam kaisa hai?_

_Sameer- Jaante hain Sachin, lekin yeh bhi jaante hain ki tere bina CID ka kaam rukne wala nahi hai. Tere join hone se pehle bhi bahut saare cases solved kiye hain CID officers ne._

_Sachin- Tu samajhta kyun nahi hai yaar?_

_Sameer- Dekh Sachin, agar tu aaya toh hum samjhenge ki hum dono abhi bhi dost hain aur agar tu nahi aaya toh humari dosti khatam._

_Sachin- Yeh kya bol raha hai tu yaar? Humari dost aise kaise khatam ho sakti hai?_

_Sameer- Haan toh aa jaa._

_Sachin- Thik hai, main koshish karta hoon._

_Sameer- Koshish nahi, aana hai tujhe._

_Sachin- Accha toh shaadi kab hai?_

_Sameer- 15 din baad, lekin tujhe ek hafte pehle hi aana hai._

_Sachin- Yaar, tu..._

_Sameer- Humein teri madat chahiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Main aane ki koshish karta hoon aur agar nahi aa paaya toh bhi bura mat maanna yaar._

_Sameer- Pehle koshish toh karle yaar._

_Sachin- OK._

_Sameer- Accha, hum rakte hain._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Sameer- Dhayan se kaam karna._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_They disconnected the call and Sameer turned, but saw someone staring at him._

_Sameer- Kya hua?_

_Lady- Sameer Bhaiya, aapko sharm nahi aati?_

_Sameer- Kis baat ki sharm?_

_Lady- 15 dino mein aapki shaadi hone wali hai Shikha ke saath aur aap yahan phone par baat kar rahe hain?_

_Sameer- Purvi, hum apne dost ko bula raha the shaadi mein._

_Purvi- Ooh..._

_Sameer- Pehle woh bhi yahin rehta tha. _

_Purvi- Toh ab kahan hai woh?_

_Sameer- Mumbai mein._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sameer- Yaar, uska parivaar bahut amir hai._

_Purvi- Humein amir log bilkul bhi pasand nahi hain._

_Sameer- Lekin humara dost waisa nahi hai. Amir hai, lekin hamesha sabke baare mein sochta hai._

_Purvi- Lekin yahan ke amir log toh bahut bure hain. Sabke sab bigde huye._

_Sameer- Ab yeh sab chodo aur batao ki Shikha kaisi hai._

_Purvi- Aapki Shikha bilkul thik hai._

_Sameer- Tum yahan kyun aayi thi?_

_Purvi- Shikha bula rahi hai._

_Sameer- Accha toh hum chalte hain. Varna gussa ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- Abhi se itna darroge toh shaadi ke baad ka kabhi socha hai?_

_Sameer- Hum jaake aate hain._

_Sameer went from there and Purvi smiled by herself._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kaun aane wala hai iss gaanv mein? Mujhe kya? Koi bhi aaye jaaye, mujhko kya lena dena?_

_She went from there._

**_Meanwhile, In The Bureau_**

_Divya- Kiska phone tha sir?_

_Sachin- Mere dost ka?_

_Divya- Aap kahin jaane wale hain kya?_

_Sachin- Keh raha hai ki uski shaadi hone wali hai toh mujhe bula raha hai._

_Divya- Toh kya aap jaayenge?_

_Sachin- ACP sir se baat karni hogi._

_Divya- Kitne dino ke liye?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Divya- Please zyada dino ke liye mat jaana._

_Sachin(smiling)- Kyun?_

_Divya- Main aapko dekhe bina nahi reh sakti._

_Sachin- Now, this is the problem._

_Divya- Main hamesha koshish karti hoon aapko bhulne ki, lekin main nahi kar paati aisa._

_Sachin- Divya, itna pyaar karna acchi baat nahi hai._

_Divya- I know. Bahut dard hota hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Aur wohhh..._

_Meanwhile, ACP entered while laughing on the phone and everyone looked at him questioningly. ACP cut the call seeing everyone and smiled._

_Abhijeet- Kya baat hai sir? Aap bahut khush lag rahe hain._

_ACP- Haan, bahut khush hoon main._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun sir?_

_ACP- Mere dost ki Beti ki shaadi hone wali hai._

_Sachin & Divya(SachYa)- Shaadi?_

_ACP- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Nahi, sir. Kuch nahi._

_Abhijeet- Aapne humein kabhi bataya nahi tha sir._

_ACP- Abhijeet, woh Mumbai yaa kisi bhi shahar mein nahi rehte._

_Divya- Toh phir kahan rehte hain sir?_

_ACP- Gaanv mein._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_ACP- Haan._

_Sachin- Sir, shaadi kab hai?_

_ACP- 15 din baad._

_Divya- Oh my god!_

_Abhijeet- Kya hua, Divya?_

_Divya- Sir, Sachin sir ko bhi unke dost ne unki shaadi mein bulaya hai._

_ACP- Toh?_

_Sachin- Sir, i think aapke dost ki Beti ki shaadi mere dost se hone wali hai.._

_ACP- Arre wah! Yeh toh acchi baat hai. Waise tumhare dost ki aadat kaisi hai? Accha toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Bahut accha hai sir. Galat cheezen nahi khata. Paison se amir nahi hai, lekin dil ka bahut amir hai._

_ACP- Wah!_

_Sachin- Waise sir, mujhe aapki permission chahiye thi._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Sachin(looking at Divya)- Sir, woh..._

_Divya- Sir, inhe chutti chahiye._

_ACP- Haan toh khud kyun nahi bol raha? Kisi ne taala toh nahi laga diya hai._

_Sachin- Sir woh darrr..._

_ACP- Darr? Divya tumhari junior hai, lekin phir bhi usse darr nahi hai aur tumhe mujhse darr lagta hai?_

_Sachin- Divya bhi darrti hai sir, lekin mere liye bina darre bol rahi hai._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki yeh..._

**_ACP and Abhijeet looked at each other._**

_ACP- Accha thik hai. Kyun chahiye chutti?_

_Sachin- Shaadi mein jaana hai._

_Abhijeet- Kya? Tumhe shaadi mein jaana hai?_

_Sachin- Sir, main jaanta hoon ki hum CID walon ke liye apna kaam pehle aata hai, lekin agar main nahi gaya toh bahut problem ho jaayegi sir. Meri aur Sameer ki dosti toot jaayegi, sir._

_ACP- Accha thik hai. Main nahi jaa paahunga Shikha ke shaadi mein. Toh tum jaa sakte hoon._

_Sachin- Really sir?_

_ACP- Haan, lekin tumhe ladke walon ke taraf se nahi ladki ke taraf hona hoga._

_Sachin- Lekin sir..._

_ACP- Sachin, mere dost ne mujhe bulaya hai aur main nahi jaa sakta toh kya tum itna bhi nahi kar sakte? Accha thik hai. Tum ladke ke taraf hi rehna, lekin ladki ke ghar mein bhi madat karna. Maa nahi hai Shikha ki. Uska baap yaani ki mera dost hi sab hai uska. Shaadi jaisi cheez aasani se nahi hoti. Bahut kuch karna padta hai._

_Sachin- OK sir. Main dono taraf se hoon. Main ladki ke taraf bhi madat karunga._

_ACP- Accha toh thik hai. Chale jaaho._

_Sachin- Main kab jaa sakta hoon sir?_

_ACP- Kal hi jaaho._

_Divya- Kal?_

_Abhijeet- Kyun?_

_Divya(looking down at the floor)- Kuch nahi sir._

_Sachin smiled seeing her and ACP and Abhijeet gave each other a look. After sometimes, Sachin went home and Divya spent the day in thinking. At the evening, she went to Sachin's house and Sachin's sister opened the door._

_Sachin's Sister- Arre, Bhabhi, aap yahan?_

_Divya- Shilpa, mujhe sir se milna hai._

_Shilpa- Kya baat hai, Bhabhi? Aate hi Bhaiya chahiye aapko?_

_Divya- Main mazak ke mood mein nahi hoon, Shilpa._

_Sachin's Mother(SM)- Arre Divya, tum?_

_Divya touched her foot and Shilpa smiled while as her mother._

_SM- Itni raat gaye tum yahan kaise?_

_Divya- Aunty, mujhe sir se milna hai._

_SM- Kyun nahi? Tumhara hi sir hai Sachin. Apne kamre mein hai._

_Divya- Kamre mein kaise jaa hoon main?_

_Shilpa- Abhi se aadat dal lijiye, Bhabhi. Aapko pata hai? Papa bahut jald aapke Papa se baat karne wale hain._

_Divya- Kis baare mein?_

_SM- Shaadi ke baare mein._

_Divya- Aunty, aap toh jaanti hain na ki sir mujhse pyaar nahi karte?_

_Shilpa- Lekin aap toh karti hain na, Bhabhi?_

_Divya- Taali ek haath se nahi bajti, Shilpa. Uske liye dono haath chahiye hote hain._

_SM- Yeh sab, chodo na Divya. Jaaho._

_Divya- Shilpa, bulao na unhe._

_Shilpa- Mommy ne permission de diya hai, lekin phir bhi aapko problem hai?_

_Divya- Kuch kar rahe honge woh andar toh main kaise jaa sakti hoon?_

_SM- Kuch nahi kar raha hai. Packing kar raha hai._

_Shilpa- Ab toh jaa hi sakti hain aap._

_Divya- OK._

_Divya went to Sachin's room and knocked the door. Sachin opened the door thinking it's Shilpa or his mother and became shocked seeing Divya there. He was with towel and shirtless. Shilpa and her mother laughed covering their mouth and Sachin looked at them. Divya turned to another side and Sachin quickly wore a t-shirt._

_Sachin- Ab aa sakti ho tum._

_Divya looked at him and he was with his t-shirt on. so she went inside._

_Divya- Issi liye main kamre mein nahi aana chahti thi._

_Sachin- Tum kyun aayi yahan?_

_Divya- Aapse milne aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Divya- Kyunki aap kal jaa rahe hain na toh issi liye._

_Sachin- Main zindagi bhar ke liye nahi jaa raha hoon, Divya. Bas kuch hi dino ki toh baat hai._

_Divya- Lekin mere liye muskil hai itne dino tak aapko bina dekhe rehna._

_Sachin- Aadat dallo. Main hamesha tumhare saamne nahi reh sakta. Hum CID officers hain, agar kal jaa kar main marr gaya toh?_

_She looked at him with tears and he came near her._

_Sachin- Divya, please. Dekho, pyaar karna acchi baat hai, lekin itna karna acchi baat nahi hai. Main yeh tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon._

_Divya- Kya kismat hai na meri? Jisko pyaar karti hoon woh toh mujhe pasand tak nahi karta. In fact, woh khud chahta hai ki main usko pyaar naa karoon._

_Sachin- Kisne kaha ki main tumhe pasand nahi karta? I like you._

_Divya- Kya?_

_Sachin- Yes, i like you._

_Divya- Aur pyaar?_

_Sachin- Lekin pyaar nahi karta._

_Divya smiled lightly and he wiped her tears._

_Sachin- Shaayad main kal Bureau nahi jaahunga. Issi liye abhi se keh raha hoon ki apna khayal rakna. Dhayan rakna ki tum kahan aur kab kya kar rahi ho. CID officer ke liye yeh sab dhayan mein rakna bahut zaroori hai._

_Divya- Main khush hoon. Kamse kam aapko meri fikar toh hai._

_Sachin- Kaise nahi hogi? Tum mujhse itna pyaar karti ho toh mera bhi toh farz banta hai na ki main tumhare fikar karoon? Hai na?_

_Divya- Any ways, main yeh kehne aayi thi ki apna khayal rakna. Main aapke saath nahi hungi toh mujhe bahut parishani hogi. Issi liye keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Divya- Accha, abhi main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Ek hug karen?_

_Divya- Kyuuunnn?_

_Sachin- Main toh tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon. Agar tum nahi chahti mujhe gale lagana toh it's OK._

_Divya- OK._

_She hugged him for the first time and both of them smiled. Sachin felt wet on her shoulder so, he understood that she was crying._

_Sachin(in mind)- I am sorry, Divya. Main chah kar bhi tumhe pyaar nahi kar paa raha hoon. Tum bahut acchi ho aur tumhe paane wala insaan bahut khush nasib hoga, lekin mera nasib aisa nahi hai. I am sorry._

_She wiped her tears and got separated. _

_Sachin- Waise tum kal yahan aa jaana._

_Divya- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Bas station tak toh chod hi sakti ho tum mujhe._

_Divya- Aap bus se jaa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Divya- Toh pehle bata dete. Main roti hi nahi._

_Sachin- Pagal ho tum._

_Divya- Accha thik hai. Main kal subah aa jaahungi._

_Sachin- OK._

_He smiled and she went from there. Shilpa told her to go after the dinner, so she stayed there. She went after the dinner and Sachin felt sad seeing her. The next day, Divya came back again. SachYa went to the bus station together. Sachin got on the bus and waved his hand while Divya also waved her hand with tears. He went from there and she returned to her car._

**_Background Music_**

**_Jaane Iss Safar Mein, Aisa Kya Hua Hai._**

**_Mere Hain Kadam Aur, Tera Raasta Hai._**

**_Dard Judaai Ka, Iss Dil Mein Bhar Ke, Dhundenge Tujhko Raahon Mein Phir Se,_**

**_Mere Bin Sunn Suna Laage, Jag Mujhe Suna Suna Laage, Tujheko Dhundenge Yeh Aankhein, Naa Jaa Zindagi Mein Aa Ke..._**

_She looked toward the bus, but it was already gone. At the end of the day, Sachin reached the village and finally came out of the bus. He looked at the whole village and smiled. He remembered his childhood seeing the village. He was going while remembering the way to go to Sameer's house and some girls were also coming. The girls were Purvi, Shikha and their friends. Purvi and Shikha looked at each other seeing Sachin._

_Purvi- Yaar, ab yeh kaun hai?_

_Girl- Humein kya pata yaar?_

_Shikha- Bahut amir lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Aise logon ko kaise thikana lagana hai, yeh humein bahut acche se aata hain._

_Shikha- Kya karne ka soch rahi hai tu?_

_Purvi- Ruko tum sab._

_Purvi took out a rope from her basket and others smiled._

_Purvi- Rupa, tu wahan jaa aur dhayan rakna. Humein isse girana hai._

_Rupa- Thik hai._

_Rupa held one edge of the rope and went to the side of the way. Purvi held another edge of the rope and went to another side of the way. Shikha was confused thinking what to do, so she went to Purvi and all of them sat down hiding themselves with the trees. Sachin was coming and he didn't even noticed the rope on the ground. He was walking and Purvi and Rupa pulled the rope, so he fell badly._

_Sachin- Aaahhh..._

_All of them laughed seeing him and he turned to them hardly. He had fell on the rocks, so blood were on his forehead. And he even got a cut on his forearm due to the rocks. He looked at them with many questions and they came to him laughing._

_Sachin- Yeh koi tarika hai welcome bolne ka?_

_Purvi- Ek baat acche se sun lijiye aap. Hum yahan English nahi bolte._

_Rupa- Aisa nahi hai ki humein English nahi aati, magar humein English bolna pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi- Ji, bilkul._

_Sachin- OK... I mean... Mera matlab, thik hai. Nahi bolunga main English, lekin yeh sab kya hai?_

_Shikha- Aapka naam Sachin hai kya?_

_Sachin- Ji. Aapko kaise pata?_

_Purvi- Oye, Shikha. Sameer Bhaiya ko chod kar kisi aur ko dekhna manna hai tujhe._

_Sachin(to Shikha)- Aap Shikha hain?_

_Shikha- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh phir yeh sab kya hai Bhabhi? Apne dewar ke saath koi aisa karta hai kya?_

_Purvi and Rupa looked at each other._

_Purvi- Dewar?_

_Shikha- Purvi, yeh Sachin hain. Sameer ke dost._

_Purvi- Ooh, toh woh aap hain? _

_Rupa- Hum toh aap hi ko lene aa rahe the._

_Sachin- Toh yeh sab kya hai?_

_Shikha- Pehle aap uthiye._

_Sachin got up from the ground with the help of Shikha. He gave Purvi a look._

_Purvi(in mind)- Marr gayi ab toh main. Sameer Bhaiya ko kya bolungi main ki unke dost ke saath kya kiya maine? Aur isse bhi itna amir ban kar aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Hey, Ram ji, bacha lo mujhe._

_She smiled lightly looking at Sachin._

_Rupa- Purvi, tu inhe le kar jaa. Dekh khoon beh raha hai. Tere Baba ko pata hai ki kya karna hai._

_Purvi- Marna nahi hai humein. Abhi bahut kuch karna hai humein zindagi mein._

_Sachin became confused seeing Purvi's attitude._

_Sachin- Dekhiye, aap sab yeh chodiye. Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai._

_Shikha- Kya matlab hai aapka? Khoon beh raha hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai, hum le jaate hain inhe. Lekin Shikha, tu Sameer Bhaiya ko yeh mat bolna ki humein yeh sab kiya hai._

_Sachin- Main khud batahunga usse ki yeh sab tum dono ne kiya hai._

_Rupa- Arre, aise kaise? Shikha bhi toh thik humare saath._

_Sachin- Tum dono ne phasaya hai inhe. Yeh aisi nahi hain ki kisi ko bhi be wajah chot dein._

_Purvi and Rupa looked at Shikha and she smiled._

_Purvi- Accha toh Shikha, tu le jaa inhe Baba ke pas._

_Shikha- Arre nahi, Purvi. Humein ghar jaldi jaana hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh Rupa, tu le jaa._

_Rupa- Humein pani lene jaana hai. Ghar mein thoda sa bhi pani nahi hai. Aur raat bhi hone wali hai. Maa daantengi humein._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Tum dono jaaho. Hum le kar jaate hain inhe Baba ke pas. Malam patti karvane._

_Shikha- Kuch ulta shida mat karna._

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Bilkul nahi karungi._

_Shikha(to Sachin)- Sachin ji, aap apna saaman humein de dijiye. Hum Sameer ke ghar mein rak denge._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi, Bhabhi. Thik hai, main kar lunga._

_Purvi- Agar inhe apna saaman uthane ka itna hi shaqk hai toh chod do na._

_Sachin- Thik hai Bhabhi. Aap mera saaman Sameer ke ghar mein rak dena._

_Sachin gave his bag to Shikha and she went with Rupa. SachVi gave each other a look and went from there. Purvi was addicted to walk in those types of paths, but it was difficult for Sachin. She was walking fast and he was walking slow. After sometimes, he became tired and the cuts were giving him the pain. He held her hand and she turned to him surprisingly. She jerk her hand from his and he became confused._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aapki himmat kaise huyi humein chune ki?_

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya? Maine kab chuwa tumhe?_

_Purvi- Dekhiye, hum jaante hain ki aap yahan par naye hain, lekin hum aapko bata dein ki yahan koi kisi ko aise chu nahi sakta._

_Sachin- God! Maine toh sirf tumhara haath pakda tha._

_Purvi- Aapko humne izazat nahi di hai humara haath pakad ne ka._

_Sachin- OK, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Humein aapse kitni baar kehna padega ki humein English bolne wale log pasand nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Thik hai. Lekin main bas yeh kehna chahta tha ki main thoda aaram karna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Humara ghar aane hi wala hai. Aur raat bhi ho chuki hai. Aapko dard bhi ho raha hoga. Issi liye jaldi chalna hi accha hoga._

_Sachin- Ab kitna samaye lagega._

_Purvi- Bas samjhiye ki hum aa gaye. Chaliye._

_Purvi went from there and Sachin followed her. After 5 minutes, they reached Purvi's house and her father cleaned the blood and put the medicines on his cuts.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know it's crazy because i am crazy and this story is written by me so... But any ways, hope you liked it. If not then, please tell me the reason(s). Waiting to know what you think about it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

**_CID Romance, Rajvigirl, Cingularity, loveabhi, pari, kashaf Titli, Guest NL, adk, CIDans and Guest- Thanks to all of you for the support and for the reviews._**

_**DivaNims- Sorry, there are not that many SachVi's scene in this chapter, but don't worry. There will be in up coming chapters. I promise.**  
><em>

_**Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em>After finishing with the medications, Purvi gave Sachin a glass of tea.<em>

_Purvi's Father(PF)- Yeh choten kaise lagi tumhe, Beta?_

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Kaka, kisi ne choten diye hain mujhe._

__PF- Kisne kiya yeh, Beta?__

__Sachin- Aapki Beti ne?__

__Purvi looked at Sachin surprisingly and her father held her ear tightly.__

__Purvi- Dukh raha hai, Baba.__

__PF- Humein kitni baar kaha hai ki aisa nahi kiya karte. Dekh liya, kitni choten aayi hain yeh Babu ko?__

__Purvi- Baba, humein nahi pata tha ki aisa kuch hoga. __

__Sachin smiled seeing her reactions and her father left her ear.__

__Purvi- Hum abse aisa nahi karenge, Baba.__

__PF- Yehi baat humne hazar baar sunni hai tere muh se.__

__Sachin laughed and Purvi came to him.__

__Purvi- Chaliye, hum aapko Sameer Bhaiya ke ghar tak chod dete hain.__

__PF- Bahut raat ho gayi hai, tu nahi jaayegi.__

__Sachin- Main khud chala jaahunga.__

__Purvi- Aapko yahan ka rasta yaad nahi hoga. Hum chod dete hain.__

__PF- Tu khana pakka, hum chod aate hain.__

__Purvi- Nahi, Baba. Aap aaram kijiye. Hum bas abhi gaye aur abhi aaye.__

__PF- Beta, agar tum chaho toh yahan bhi reh sakte ho.__

__Sachin- Nahi, Kaka. Main jaana chahta hoon.__

__PF- Thik hai. Purvi, tu Babu ko chod aa, kintu der mat karna.__

__Purvi- Ji.__

__Sachin got up and SachVi went from there. They were walking and there was a heavy wind blowing. Meanwhile, Sachin got a call from Divya.__

**__On Phone__**

__Sachin- Haan, Divya.__

__Purvi turned to him hearing a girl name.__

__Divya- Bahut tezz haawa chal rahi hai kya?__

__Sachin- Haan.__

__Divya- Aap thik toh hai na?__

__Sachin- Yaar, main bilkul thik hoon.__

__Divya- Aur aap bahar kya kar rahe hain? Bimaar ho jaayenge aap.__

__Sachin- Yaar, Divya. Don't worry. I am fine.__

__Purvi gave him a look hearing English words.__

__Sachin- Accha, tum kaisi ho?__

__Divya- Bahut boring day tha. I am missing you.__

__Sachin- Yaar, miss toh main bhi kar raha hoon tumhe. Yahan koi bhi tumhara jitna accha nahi hai.__

__Divya- Really?__

__Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Yahan ke log toh bina jaane hi kisiko bhi chot de dete hain.__

__Divya- Aapko bhi chot aayi hai?__

__Sachin- Nahi, i am fine. OK, listen, main abhi rakta hoon. Battery low ho raha hai.__

__Divya- OK, bye. Kal phone karna mujhe.__

__Sachin- OK.__

__Sachin disconnected the call and looked at Purvi, who was staring at him.__

__Sachin- Ab kya hai?__

__Purvi- Mujhe aapko kitni baar bolna padega ki English mat boliye?__

__Sachin(surprised)- What? What did you just said?__

__Purvi- Kya kaha maine?__

__Sachin- Yeh...__

__Purvi- Kyaaaa...?__

__Sachin- Tum iss gaanv ki nahi hona?__

__Purvi- Aapko yeh kisne kaha ki main yahan ki nahi hoon?__

__Sachin- Tumhare bolne ke tarike mujhe bata rahe hain ki tum yahan ki nahi ho.__

__Purvi- Kis tarike se baat ki maiii... humne?__

__Sachin- Yahan ke har log khud ko hum bolte hain, lekin tum main bol rahi ho.__

__Purvi- Humein aisa kab kaha? Hum khud ko hum bolte hain.__

__Sachin- Agar main tumhe apna pehchan de doon toh ho sakta hai ki tum darr jaaho. Lekin itna toh main bata hi sakta hoon ki tum yahan ki rehne wali nahi ho. Aur main bachpan mein yahin tha, lekin maine kabhi tumhe nahi dekha.__

__Purvi- Aap humse bahut badhe hain. Humari janm se pehle hi aap shahar jaa chuke honge.__

__Sachin- Ooh, please. Juth bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main jaan gaya hoon tumhe. But any ways, mujhe kya iss sab se? Chalo.__

__He walked from there and Purvi went behind him.__

__Purvi(in mind)- Hey, Ram ji. Kyun aaya yeh aadmi yahan? Issi kya pata ki main kaun hoon? Ab se mujhe sambhalke bolna hoga. Yahan ke sab toh mujhe jaante hain, lekin yeh naya hai. Nahi jaanta mere baare mein kuch bhi. Bahut muskil hoga isse sambhalna. Mujhe himmat do, Bhagwan.__

__Sachin(turning to her)- Kya soch rahi ho? Jaldi chalo.__

__Purvi- Haan, hum aa rahe hain.__

__Sachin smiled at her and after 5 minutes, they reached Sameer's home.__

__Purvi- Yeh lijiye, Bhaiya. Aa gaye aapke dost.__

__Sameer looked at Sachin and smiled, but saw the cuts.__

__Sameer- Arre Sachin, tere ko yeh chotein kaise lagi?__

__Sachin turned to Purvi and she turned to another side.__

__Sameer- Purvi, yeh tumne kiya hai kya?__

__Purvi- Naa... Haan, Bhaiya.__

__Sameer- Lekin kyun? Kya zaroorat thi tumhe yeh sab karne ki? Hadh karti ho tum kabhi kabhi.__

__Purvi- Humein maaf kardo, Bhaiya. Hum yeh jaante nahi the ki yeh aapke dost hain.__

__Sameer- Agar humara dost nahi hota toh kya tum isse aur bhi chotein deti?__

__Purvi- Sirf mujhe...__

__She looked at Sachin and saw him staring at her.__

__Purvi- Matlab humein kyun daant rahe ho aap? Shikha aur Rupa bhi toh the.__

__Sachin- Sameer chod do na. Galti ho gayi isse.__

__Sameer- Thik hai. Agar tu khud hi yeh chahta hai toh main kya kar sakta hoon? Chot toh tujhe aayi hain.__

__Purvi looked at both of them.__

__Sameer- Tumhe bahut shukriya Purvi. Ab tum jaaho. Kaka chinta kar rahe honge tumhari. Lekin aage se dhyan rakhna.__

__Purvi- Ji.__

__Purvi ran from there and Sachin and Sameer went inside the home. Sachin touched both of Sameer's parents foot.__

__Sameer's Father- Arre Sachin, tu itna badha ho gaya?__

__Sachin- Ram kaka, Sameer bhi toh bahut badha ho gaya hai.__

__Sameer's Mother- Arre Beta, teri Maa Sakshi kaisi hai?__

__Sachin- Radha kaki, Maa bilkul thik hain.__

__Ram Kaka- Aur tera Baap Raj?__

__Sachin- Ghar pe sab thik hain.__

__Sameer- Waise Sachin, humne toh sunna hai ki teri Behen bhi hai.__

__Sachin- Haan, hai.__

__Radha Kaki- Lekin yahan toh nahi janmi thi woh?__

__Sachin- Ji. Mumbai mein hi janmi hai.__

__Ram Kaka- Naam kya hai uska?__

__Sachin- Shilpa.__

__Sameer- Wow! Bahut accha naam hai yaar.__

__Radha Kaka- Aap sab baat kijiye, hum khana pakkate hain. Bahut saare baatein karne hain.__

__Sachin- Kaki, aap nischint ho kar khana banayiye. Bahut saal ke baad aaya hoon. Khana aisa waisa nahi chalega. __

__Radha Kaki- Teri mann pasand sabji bana henge hum aaj.__

__Sachin smiled and Ram, Sachin, and Sameer went outside and sat on the bench, which was made of bamboo. __

__Sachin- Waise mere mann mein ek sawal hai.__

__Ram Kaka- Kaisa sawal?__

__Sachin- Yahan ke logon ko English se kya problem hai?__

__Sameer- Yahan se sab log English nahi samajhte. Bus kuch log hi samajhte hain.__

__Sachin- Lekin phir bhi, woh Shikha Bhabhi ki dost... Kya naam tha...? Ooh, haan. Purvi.__

__Ram Kaka- Arre woh?__

__Sachin- Haan, kaka woh. Bahut zyada bigdi huyi hai. Agar galati se ek baar bhi English bol diya toh aise dekhti hai jaise abhi ke abhi kha jaayegi.__

__Sameer- Woh sirf yeh chahti hai ki yahan ke saare log ek dusre ki baat ko acche se samjhe. Issi liye woh nahi chahti ki koi English bole.__

__Sachin- Kya woh yahin ki rehne wali hai? Mera matlab hai ki pehle woh yahan nahi thi toh phir kaise aa gayi?__

__Ram Kaka- Woh yahan ki nahi thi, lekin ab hai.__

__Sachin- Matlab?__

__Sameer- Woh humein 3 mahine pehle jungle mein milli thi. Behosh thi. Hum usse uske Baba yaani ki Shyam Kaka ke pas le gaye kyunki agar yahan kisi ko bhi chot aati hai toh sab yahin jaate hain.__

__Sachin- Aur?__

__Ram Kaka- Shyam Bhaiya ki ek Beti thi jiska naam Purvi tha, lekin yahan se amir logon ne usse marr diya. Hosh mein aane ke baad aaj ki Purvi kehne lagi ki usse kuch yaad nahi hai.__

__Sachin- Matlab memory lost?__

__Ram Kaka- Kya?__

__Sameer- Dekha? Yehi hota hai English bolne se.__

__Sachin(smiling)- Ab se nahi bolunga.__

__Sameer- Haan. Purvi ki memory lost ho gayi thi. Shyam Kaka ke saath koi nahi rehta tha toh Kaka ne use Beti bana liya.__

__Sachin- Issi liye toh main sochu ki woh aisi kyun hai. Woh khud ko kabhi main bolti hai toh kabhi hum.__

__Sameer- Pehle main main karti thi, lekin abhi uske saare saheliyan yahan ki hain toh shikh rahi hai.__

__Sachin- Lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki uska sach mein memort lost ho gaya tha.__

__Sameer- Sach toh yehi hai. __

__Sachin- Accha, chodo yeh sab. Hum bhi kya uss badtameez ladki ki baat le kar baith gaye. Lekin Sameer, woh pehle wali Purvi ko marne wala ko sazaa mili yaa nahi?__

__Ram Kaka- Yahan pe kisi ki itni himmat kahan hai ki koi uss insaan se baat kar sake?__

__Sachin- Bahut amir hai kya?__

__Sameer- Haan. Issi liye yahan ke sab log amir logon se nafrat karte hain.__

__Sachin- Ooh. Chalo ab yeh batao ki tum kya kaam karte ho?__

__Sameer- Bachon ko padhate hain.__

__Sachin- Aur Kaka aap?__

__Ram- Hum? Hum padhana nahi jaante. Hum khet ka kaam karte hain.__

__Sachin- Aur Kaki?__

__Ram- Woh humari madat karti hai.__

__Sachin- Shaadi ke itne saalon baad bhi kitna pyaar hai aap dono ne bich mein.__

__Sameer- Yaar, aisa hi hota hai, Sachin. Agar dil mein sachcha pyaar ho toh woh pyaar kabhi kam nahi hota.__

__Sachin- Kaka, dekhiye isse. Baap ke saamne pyaar ki baat kar raha hai yeh.__

__Sameer- Baba sab jaante hain, Sachin.__

__Ram Kaka- Humein sab pata hai.__

__Sachin smiled and they also smiled. After sometime, Radha called them for the dinner and all of them sat on the floor in the kitchen. Ram and Sameer sat down without any problems, but Sachin was having problems with his jean. All of them smiled seeing him.__

__Sameer- Kya hua?__

__Sachin- Yaar, aadat bigad gayi hai meri.__

__Ram Kaka- Sameer, tu apne kapde de isse.__

__Sachin- Nahi nahi, mere pas bahut saare hain khud ke.__

__Sameer- Sab jeans hi hain yaa...?__

__Sachin- Nahi. Sab jeans ke nahi hain.__

__Sameer(pointing toward a room)- Toh woh kamre mein jaa aur kapde badal ke aa.__

__Sachin- Thik hai.__

__Sachin got up and went to the room. After a while, he came out wearing his sleeping clothes.__

__Radha Kaki- Yeh...?__

__Sachin- Iske alaba aur sab ke sab jeans hain.__

__Ram Kaka- Koi baat nahi. Ab toh acche se baith sakta hai na?__

__Sachin- Haan.__

__He sat down without any problems and all smiled. All of them ate their dinner and Sachin loved the food.__

__Sachin- Wah, Kaki. Maan gaya aapko toh. Aaj bhi aap utna hi accha khana banati hain jitna accha 17 saal pehle banati thin.__

__Sameer- Maa kiski hain?__

__Ram Kika- Patni kiski hai?__

__All of them laughed and Radha smiled seeing them. After finishing eating, Sachin washed his hands and didn't get anything to wiped his hands. Meanwhile, Radha was coming with the dishes to wash and he grabbed the fall of her saree. He wiped his hands on her saree and Radha smiled seeing him. She remembered his childhood and Ram also smiled seeing him. Sameer also came and wiped his hands on her fall.__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>AN- Hope it's not that boring. You need to wait for a while for many SachVi's scenes. Tell me what do you think about it.__**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed._**

_**Rajvigirl, CID Romance, DivaNims, Ananya Gautam, loveabhi, pari, crazyforpurvi, butterfly, CIDans, crystal, Cingularity, Guest NL, iya, sweety cid, and Guests- Thank you to each and every of you. I am glad that you all liked my story. **_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day<em>**

_Purvi, Shikha and Rupa came to Sameer's house and Sachin was getting ready to take bath. He came out of the house shirtless and Rupa became shocked seeing his six pack. Shikha went from there and Purvi remained staring. Rupa also went with Shikha and Purvi was still there. Sachin saw her and became confused seeing her staring. He came to her with a plastic mug with water in it. He looked at her and smiled. She looked at him after blinking her eyes many times._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kya hai yeh sab? Sharm hai bhi yaa nahi?_

_Sachin- Kya hai? Towel toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Hum towel ki baat nahi kar rahe hain. Aise bina kapde ke..._

_She turned to other side and he smiled._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki gaanv ke ladkiyon ko bhi six pack dekh kar control nahi hota._

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe yeh iss liye keh rahi ho na kyunki main bahut hot lag raha hoon._

_Purvi- Jab humne keh diya hai ki English mat boliye toh aap baar baar kyun bol rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Yahan sirf hum dono hi hain. Aur tum English jaanti ho kyunki tum iss gaanv ki ho hi nahi._

_Purvi- Main issi gaanv ki hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe Sameer aur Kaka ne sach bata diya hai._

_Purvi- Toh hum kya karein?_

_Sachin- Bina natak kare bata do ki tum kaun ho._

_Purvi- Hum Purvi hain. Humara naam Purvi hai._

_Sachin- Naam jo bhi ho, i don't care. Yeh batao ki tum sabko dhoka kyun de rahi ho._

_Purvi- Humne kisi ko dhoka nahi diya hai. Samjhe aap?_

_Sachin- Toh phir kyun memory lost hone ka natak kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Hum natak nahi kar rahe hain. Humein sach mein nahi pata ki hum pehle kaun the. Kintu abhi humein yahan parivaar mila hai toh aap kripaya karke humein dosh dena band kijiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin yeh toh tum bhi jaanti hi hogi ki sach ek na ek din bahar aa hi jaata hai._

_Purvi- Jaante hain hum._

_He went back to take bath and she went from there. After sometimes, Sameer went to school. Sachin also wanted to go just to see everything. Purvi, who was coming from the water tank with water saw Sachin and went to another direction. Sachin saw that and came to her._

_Sachin- Hello._

_Purvi- Aap humari peecha kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Humein tumse kuch puchna tha._

_Purvi- Kya puchna tha?_

_Sachin- Hum subah se yahan wahan ghum rahe hain. Kya tum humein bata sakti ho ki yahan pani ka dhara kahan hai?_

_Purvi- Dhara toh yahan se bahut dur hai._

_Sachin(pointing toward the pot)- Iss mein kya hai?_

_Purvi- Pani hai._

_Sachin- Toh pehle bataya kyun nahi? Energy waste ho gaya mera. Ab jaldi se thoda pani peela do mujhe._

_Purvi- Kintu kaise? Yahan toh kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin(pulling the pot)- Do mujhe._

_Purvi- Arre toot jaayega. Kya kar rahe hain?_

_He drank the water from the pot and she remained staring again. He drank almost the half of the water and breath heavily. He smiled and gave her the pot._

_Sachin- Thank you. Thanks a lot._

_Purvi- It's... Matlab koi baat nahi._

_He smiled seeing her correcting her mistakes and she looked at him._

_Sachin- Ek aur madat chahiye._

_Purvi- Ab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Main yahan ka school dekhna chahta hoon, lekin mujhe pata nahi hai ki school kahan pe hai._

_Purvi- Toh hum kya kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Chalo na mere saath. Maine dekha nahi hai yahan ka school._

_Purvi- Hum aapke saath nahi jaa sakte._

_Sachin- Arre koi kuch nahi bolega. I know ki yahan ke log agar ladka aur ladki ko saath mein dekhenge toh galat matlab nikalenge, lekin please._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin pehle humein pura pani phir se bhar ke ghar le jaana hoga. Uske baad hum aapko vidyaalay le kar jaayenge._

_Sachin- Aise pure hindi tumhe shot nahi karta. School bhi toh keh sakti ho na tum?_

_Purvi- Humari marzi, aapko kya aitraaz hai?_

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Chalo._

_They went to get the water and after that, they came to Purvi's house. She kept the water and they went to the school. While going to the school, Sachin got a call from Divya. He bit his tongue seeing her number. Purvi gave him a confused look._

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- I am really sorry, Divya. Main bhul gaya._

_Divya- Agar kabhi pyaar kiya hota toh yaar aati na meri?_

_Sachin- Arre, aisa kyun bol rahi ho? Waisa nahi hai._

_Divya- Accha bataiye, kya kar rahe ho aap?_

_Sachin- Main ghum raha hoon. Tumhe pata hai yahan sab kuch kitna accha hai?_

_Divya- Ladkiyan bhi mujhse acchi hongi na?_

_Sachin(looking toward Purvi)- Arre nahi nahi. Tum ek hi ho jo mujhe samajh sakti ho._

_Purvi turned and looked at him._

_Divya- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan. Accha tum kya kar rahi ho?_

_Divya- Case nahi hai toh sab masti kar rahe hain, lekin main aapko bahut miss kar rahi hoon. Agar aap yahan hote toh shaayad main bhi masti karti, lekin aap wahan hain toh main yahan masti chah kar bhi nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Divya, maine tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki aisa mat karo. Tum mere liye apne khushiyon ko kyun haath se jaane de rahi ho?_

_Divya- Aap mujhe samjha kar kya karenge, Sir? Dil toh kuch samajhta hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha main abhi rakhta hoon._

_Divya- Thik hai. Bye._

_Sachin- Bye._

_He disconnected the call and saw Purvi staring at him. She was walking alone him, but her eyes were on him instead of the ground. She hit her foot on a rock and stopped staring, but she broke her toe nail. She fell on the ground and blood was all over her toe. He sat next to her and she looked at him with tears. He felt bad seeing her and took out his handkerchief. He wrapped it over her toe and she started crying._

_Sachin- Dekh kar chalna chahiye tha na?_

_Purvi(sobbing)- Mujhe pata hi nahi chala ki saamne patthar hai._

_Sachin- Agar mujhe dekh kar chalogi toh yehi hoga. Mujhe mein aisa hai kya jo tum mujhe subah se gur rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Yahan mujhe itna dard ho raha hai aur aap..._

_She again cried and he kept his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him while wiping her tears._

_Sachin- Ab hum school toh nahi jaa sakte. Ghar wapas chalte hain._

_Purvi- Nahi, school yahin kuch hi duri par hai. Hum aapko wahan tak chod denge._

_Sachin- Dekho, tumhe chot aayi hai. Tumhare Baba ko yeh chot dekha na zaroorat hai. Aur agar baad mein unhe pata chalega toh woh dukhi honge na? Unhe lagega ki tum unhe apna nahi samajhti._

_She just nodded and she got up holding his hand._

_Sachin- Kya tum chal paa hogi?_

_Purvi- Koshish karte hain._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_They were walking slowly and after sometimes, Purvi stopped and looked at him._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Bahut dukh raha hai?_

_Purvi- Haan,__ thodi der baith jaate hain._

_Sachin- Nahi, hum baith nahi sakte. Shyam kaka ko yeh dekha na zaroori hai._

_Purvi- Aapko mere Baba ka naam kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Ram kaka aur Sameer ne bata mujhe._

_Purvi- Aap police hain kya?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sabke baare mein pata jo laga rahe hain._

_Sachin(smiling)- You are right._

_Purvi- Matlab aap police hain?_

_Sachin- Main ek CID officer hoon._

_She became shocked and left his hand. He became confused and looked at her._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aap CID officer hain?_

_Sachin- Haan. Kyun?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Kya main CID officer jaisa nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Humein maaf kar dijiye._

_Sachin- Maafi kis liye?_

_Purvi- Humari wajah se aapko kal chotein aayi. Humein pata nahi tha ki aap CID officer hain._

_Sachin- It's OK. Lekin please aage se aisa mat karna. I mean kal ke karan mujhe abhi bhi dard ho raha hai._

_Purvi(smiling)- Humein maaf kar dijiye. Hum aage se aisa nahi karenge._

_Sachin- Tum mujhse maafi mang kar time waste kar rahi ho. Abhi tak toh hum tumhare ghar pahunch jaate._

_Purvi- Hum ab chal nahi sakte. Humara khoon bhi bahut beh raha hai._

_Sachin- Issi liye toh humein jaldi chalna hai._

_Purvi- Humare pas baithe ke alaba aur koi rasta nahi hai._

_Sachin- Arre, main hoon na? Six pack kis kaam ka?_

_He lifted her into his arms and she was totally shocked. He winked her while smiling and she looked around._

_Sachin- Don't worry. Yahan koi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aapko yeh sab karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Chodiye humein._

_Sachin(walking from there)- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhe apne shaqk se apne bahon mein le raha hoon? Arre mere bahon mein hone ke liye toh kismat chahiye hoti hai. Kismat walon ko hi main apne bahon mein leta hoon. You are lucky._

_Purvi- Humne aapko kab kaha hai aisa karne ke liye?_

_Sachin- Main tumhari hi madat kar raha hoon. So just shut your mouth._

_Purvi- Arre aap aise kaise...?_

_Sachin- Shhh..._

_He continued walking and she was just staring at him._

**_Iss Lamhe Ko Rok Doon..._**

**_Yaa Main Khud Ko Iss Mein, Jhonk Doon..._**

**_Kya Karoon, Kya Karoon, Kya Karoon?_**

**_Iss Lamhe Mein, Main Kuch Bhi Jaanu Na..._**

**_Naina Naina Lage(4X)_**

_Sachin noticed her looking at him, so she turned her head to different direction. He smiled at her and she again looked at him. After walking for 5 minutes, Purvi saw Rupa coming._

_Purvi- Rukiye._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Rupa aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh chodiye mujhe. Woh kya sochegi?_

_Sachin- Jisko jo sochna hai sochne do. I don't care._

_Purvi- Magar humein fark padhta hai._

_Sachin- Arre, tum..._

_Purvi- Chodiye na._

_Sachin- OK._

_He kept on her on a big rock and Rupa saw them. She was confused to see them together, so she came to them._

_Rupa- Purvi, tu inke saath...?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Rupa- Kuch nahi... Hum toh bas aise hi..._

_Sachin smiled at her and she saw Purvi's toe._

_Rupa- Arre Purvi, yeh tujhe kya ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Patthar se takra gaye hum._

_Rupa- Toh phir jaldi se Kaka ke pas chalna hoga. Bahut dukh raha hoga, nahi?_

_Purvi- Dukh raha hai._

_Sachin- Rupa, kya tum Purvi ko yahan se le jaa sakti ho?_

_Rupa- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh phir main chalta hoon. Lekin please dhyan se le jaana._

_Rupa- Aap iski itni chinta kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Please ab yeh mat samajh na that i like her or something._

_Rupa- Arre, humne aisa kab kaha ki aap Purvi ko pasand karte hain?_

_Sachin- Aisi koi baat nahi hai, OK? Koi mera intazaar kar raha hai Mumbai mein. Purvi se toh hazaron guna acchi hai woh._

_Purvi- Agar aap humare baare mein kuch accha nahi bol sakte toh mat boliye. Hum jaise bhi hain, khud ke liye acche hain._

_Rupa- Haan, haan. Kya nahi hai Purvi mein?_

_Sachin- Purvi mein sach bolne ki himmat nahi hai._

_Rupa- Sach? Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh ki... _

_He looked at Purvi and she was looking tensed, so he changed the topic._

_Sachin- Purvi mujhe pasand karti hai, lekin bol nahi rahi hai._

_Purvi & Rupa- Kya?_

_Sachin- Arre, haan._

_Purvi- Hum aapko pasand nahi sakte._

_Sachin- Karti ho._

_Rupa- Lekin Purvi toh aapse kal hi mili hai. Ek hi din mein koi kisi ko kaise pasand kar sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Example tumhare saamne hai._

_Purvi- Rupa, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Sach toh mujhe pata hai. But any ways, bye._

_ He smiled and went from there. Rupa looked at both of them and smiled. Purvi was looking at him going and he turned to see her. She acted as she was looking at something else and he smiled. Rupa was noticing all that, so she just smiled._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Hope that you all are happy now. It's full of SachVi's scenes. Don't forget to let me know what do you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed._**

_**Rajvigirl, butterfly, kashaf Titli, DivaNims, crazyforpurvi, JannatFairy, Ananya Gautam, CIDans, Dhanashree99, iya, Guest NL and Guests- Thank you to all of you for the reviews.**_

_**I know i am late, but still. Happy New Year!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes. **_

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_he next day, Sachin came to Shikha's house and saw Purvi talking to Shikha's father._

_Purvi- Kaka, aapko aaram karna hoga._

_Shikha's Father- Beti ki shaadi hone wali hai toh hum aaram kaise kar sakte hain, Beti?_

_Purvi- Hum jaante hain, Kaka. Lekin aapko apna khayal rakhna hoga._

_Shikha's Father- Tera kehna sahi hai, Beti, kintu hum abhi aaram nahi kar sakte._

_Purvi- Kyun nahi kar sakte? Kal Shikha shaadi karke Sameer Bhaiya ke ghar chali jaayegi. Uske jaane ke baad aapko hi sab kaam karna hai. Issi liye uske hote huye aap kaam mat kariye._

_Shikha's Father- Kya kya kare woh bhi? Agar woh bhi nahi hoti toh aaj tak hum tere saamne zinda nahi hote._

_Purvi- Aap mu... humein bhi toh Beti maante hain na?_

_Shikha's Father- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh phir bataiye. Kya kaam karna hai? Hum karenge saare kaam._

_Sachin- Tum chup raho, Purvi._

_Both of them turned and looked at Sachin. He came to them and Purvi gave him a look._

_Purvi- Hum kyun chup rahein?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum woh baat bol rahi ho jo tum kar hi nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Tumhe bhi kal chot aayi thi. Tumhe bhi toh dard ho raha hoga na?_

_Purvi turned to Shikha's father and Sachin smiled._

_Purvi- Ji, nahi. Humein koi dard nahi ho raha._

_Sachin- Forget it._

_He moved toward Shikha's father and Shikha also came with water._

_Sachin(connecting his palm)- Nameste, Kaka._

_Shikha's father looked at him confusingly and Shikha smiled. Purvi went from there. Sachin saw that and smiled._

_Shikha's Father- Humne tumhe pehchanna nahi, Beta._

_Sachin- Kaka, main Sachin._

_Shikha's Father- Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ji. Raj aur Sakshi ka beta._

_Shikha's Father(smling)- Tu itna badha ho gaya?_

_Sachin smiled and touched his feet. Shikha's father pulled him and made him sit on the bench._

_Shikha's Father- Tu kab aaya yahan?_

_Sachin- Shikha ne aapko bataya nahi?_

_They looked at Shikha._

_Shikha- Hum bhul gaye, Baba._

_Sachin- Waise pehle mujhe pata nahi tha ki yeh wohi Shikha hai jiske haathon main bachpan mein rakhi bandta tha. _

_Shikha- Humne bhi toh aapko pehchanna nahi tha na, Bhaiya?_

_Shikha's Father- Ab itne badhe ho gaye ho toh pehchannoge kaise?_

_Sachin and Shikha smiled and Sachin returned to Sameer's house after having some talk. While he was returning, he noticed Purvi talking to someone on the phone. She was alone, so he thought to tense her. He went near her and waited until she finished with the phone._

_Purvi- Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho? Main abhi tumse milne nahi aa sakti... Yahan ke logon ko mujh par shak ho jaayega... Thik hai. Agar itna hi zaroori hai toh main kal aa jaahungi... Abhi main rakhti hoon. Agar kisi ne yeh sab sun liya toh problem ho jaayegi... Haan, thik hai._

_She disconnected the call and turned, but became shocked seeing Sachin in front her. She started sweating and he smiled seeing her._

_Purvi- Aa... Aap yahan?_

_Sachin- Mujhe sab pata chal chuka hai._

_Purvi- Pat... Pata chal gaya? Kya... Kya pata chala?_

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, main yeh baat Shyam kaka ko batane jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- What...? Humara matlab kya batayenge aap?_

_Sachin- Arre wohi jo abhi abhi mujhe pata chala hai._

_Purvi- Kya pata chala aap?_

_Sachin- Yehi ki tum bhagne ka plan kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Bhagne ki?_

_Sachin- Haan. Tum hi toh kisi ko keh rahi thi na ki main kal aa jaahungi and all that?_

_She wiped off her sweat and smiled._

_Purvi- Jab aapko pata chal hi gaya hai toh hum kuch nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum bhagna mat. Shyam kaka ne tumhe apni Beti maanna hai. Agar tum kisi ke saath bhag jaahogi toh unko bahut dukh hoga._

_She smiled hearing him._

_Sachin- Iss mein muskurane wali kya baat hai? I am serious._

_Purvi- Sachin ji, aap humare Baba ki chinta mat kijiye. Hum jaante hain ki hum kya kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Agar jaanti ho toh thik hai._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Waise, how is your toe?_

_Purvi- Thik ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Itni jaldi thik ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Humein aadat hai. Itni si chot ke liye hum aaram nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tumne goli vagera khayi hai._

_Purvi- Ji, haan._

_Sachin- Kya? Tumne goli khayi hai?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Tumne goli kab khayi?_

_Purvi- Aapko kyun jaanna hai yeh sab?_

_Sachin- I am a CID officer._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh..._

_Purvi- Aap jaayiye yahan se._

_Sachin- Tumhe kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. _

_He went from there and she smiled by herself._

_Purvi(thinking)- Main aapko sach nahi bata sakti, sir. Main yeh baat kisi ko pata hone nahi de sakti ki main ek undercover cop hoon. Jaise aap logon ke jaan bachate hain waise hi main bhi karti hoon._

_He turned and looked at her. She smiled and went from there._

_Sachin(thinking)- Mujhe itna toh pata hai ki Purvi ka yahan aane ke piche koi maqsad hai, lekin ab mujhe yeh pata lagana hoga ki woh maqsad kya hai. Yeh kisi ke saath bhagne wali toh hai na. Mujhe acche se nazar rakhna hoga iss pe. Pata toh chale ki yeh kaun hai aur yahan kyun aayi hai._

**_The Next Day_**

_Sachin and Sameer were talking about what to do in the marriage and Shikha came._

_Sachin- Arre, Shikha. Aaho na baitho._

_Sameer- Tujhe kehni ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, Sachin. Yeh Shikha ka ki ghar hai. _

_Shikha- Abhi tak hua nahi hai._

_Sachin- Right! Abhi tak meri Behen teri patni nahi huyi hai._

_Shikha smiled and sat beside Sachin._

_Shikha- Waise Bhaiya, aap shaadi kab kar rahe hain?_

_Sameer- Haan haan. Mumbai mein girlfriend toh hogi hi na?_

_Sachin- Meri koi girlfriend nahi hai._

_Shikha- Mumbai ka toh humein pata nahi hai, lekin yahan iss gaanv mein zaroor hai._

_Sachin- Iss gaanv mein meri girlfriend?_

_Sameer looked at Shikha confusingly and she smiled._

_Sachin- Tum kis ki baat kar rahi ho?_

_Shikha- Purvi ki._

_Sachin & Sameer- Purvi ki?_

_Shikha- Jhut mat boliye. Hum jaante hain ki woh aapko acchi lagti hai._

_Sachin laughed hearing her, and Sameer and Shikha looked at each other._

_Sachin- Shikha tum bhi na? Pagal ho gayi ho kya?_

_Sameer- Shikha ne sahi kaha hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Kya sahi kaha hai, yaar? Purvi and i? No way._

_Shikha- Kyun, Bhaiya?_

_Sachin- Woh kahan aur main kahan? Hum dono mein koi mel hi nahi hai._

_Shikha- Sirf aapko aisa lagta hai, Bhaiya._

_Sameer- Nahi, Shikha. Sachin ki Mumbai mein girlfriend hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Shikha- Kaun?_

_Sameer- Arre woh Divya. Woh hamesha tujhe phone karti rehti hai._

_Sachin- Woh mujhse pyaar karti hai, lekin main nahi karta._

_Shikha- Bechari._

_Sachin- Aisa bhi mat kaho na, yaar._

_Sameer- Tu toh usse pyaar nahi karta na toh tujhe kya fark padhta hai ki koi usse kya bolta hai?_

_Sachin- Main usse pyaar nahi karta iska matlab yeh nahi ki koi bhi usse bechari keh sakta hai. Dost hai woh meri._

_Shikha- Humein maaf kardo, Bhaiya. Humein pata nahi tha ki aapko uski itni fikar hai._

_Sachin smiled, and Sameer and Shikha looked at each other._

_Sachin- Galat mat samajh na, lekin yeh Purvi kahan gayi?_

_Shikha- Arre woh? Woh toh keh rahi thi ki aaj woh kissi ke saath ghumne bazaar jaa rahi hai. Humne pucha ki hum saath chalte hain, lekin usne kaha ki woh akeli jaana chahti hai._

_Sachin- Bazaar?_

_Shikha- Haan. Lekin baad mein kehne lagi ki woh bazaar nahi khet jaane wali hai._

_Sachin- Waise yeh Bazaar kahan pe hai?_

_Sameer- Woh bus station ke pas mein hai._

_Sachin- Ooh... Thik hai. Main bhi jaata hoon bazaar._

_Shikha- Aapko jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Purvi ko dekhe bina ek pal bhi reh nahi sakte, kya?_

_Sachin- Shikha, please. Aisi koi baat nahi hai, OK?_

_Sameer- Tu jo bhi kehle, Sachin, lekin tujhe Purvi pasand aayi hai._

_Sachin- OMG! Guys, please. Main chalta hoon._

_Sachin went from there, and Sameer and Shikha looked at each other._

**_Outside The Market_**

_Sachin reached the market after some minutes and looked for Purvi. After sometimes, he saw her and she was talking to a man._

_Sachin(thinking)- Ab yeh kisse baat kar rahi hai? Lagta hai yeh wohi hai, jiske saath Purvi kal phone pe baat kar rahi thi. _

_The man gave Purvi a folded paper and Sachin was looking at them really carefully. After sometimes, the man and Purvi got __disappeared__ and Sachin became confused._

_Sachin(thinking)- Arre, yeh dono kahan chale gaye? Abhi toh yahin the. Abhi ke abhi kahan jaa sakte hain?_

_He went toward where Purvi was, but she was not there. Meanwhile, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Purvi. She looked at him confusingly and he smiled._

_Purvi- Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Tum kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Hum toh yahan chuddiyan lene aaye the._

_Sachin- Chuddiyan?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_He looked at her wrist and then at her._

_Purvi- Aapne bataya nahi ki aap yahan kya kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main bhi yahan chuddiyan lene aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Aapko chuddiyan kyun chahiye?_

_Sachin- Apni girlfriend ko dene ke liye._

_Purvi- Girlfriend?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapko kaun pasand karta hai?_

_Sachin- Khud ki insult mat karo._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tum khud bhi toh mujhe pasand karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Kya...? Aapko yeh kisne kaha?_

_Sachin- Kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe insaan ki aankhein mein dekh kar sab pata chal jaata hai._

_Purvi- Hum nahi maante._

_Sachin- Any ways, chalo. Saath mein chuddiyan lete hain._

_Purvi- Chaliye._

_Both of them went toward the bangles and Sachin was keep looking at the paper on her hand. Purvi noticed that._

_Purvi- Aap baar baar mere haath mein kyun dekh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Haan!_

_Sachin- Main soch raha hoon ki tumpe yeh laal chuddiyan kitne acche lagenge._

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Arre aap..._

_Sachin- Bhaiya, woh laal rang ki chuddiyan dijiye._

_The man gave him red bangles and Purvi was amazed. He held her hand and made her wear the bangles. She was just staring at him and Sachin was busy in making her wearing those bangles._

**_Tose Naina..., Jabse Mile...(2x)_**

**_Ban Gaye... Silsile (2x)_**

**_Tose Naina... Jabse Mile_**

**_Ho Sudh Budh Khoyi Hai Khoyi Maine _**

**_Haan, Jaan Gawaai Gawaai Maine_**

**_Haan, Tujhko Basaya Hai Dhadkan Mein_**

**_Sanware... (2x)_**

**_Tose Naina..., Jabse Mile..._**

**_Ban Gaye... Silsile _**

**_Naina Naina Laage(4x)_**

_Sachin noticed her staring, so he smiled lightly. He slowly tried to pull the paper from her hand, but she noticed it. He looked at her and she moved backward._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Haan, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe chuddiyan kyun pehnna rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Humne yeh haq aapko nahi diya hai._

_Sachin- Ab bolke kya faida? Bangles are already on your wrist._

_She looked at her wrist and saw red bangles._

_Purvi- Humein yeh rang pasand nahi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe toh bahut pasand hai._

_Purvi- Lekin humein nahi pehnna yeh._

_Sachin- Arre, yaar. Kaisi ladki ho tum? Itna hot aur handsome ladke ne tumhe chuddiyan pehnnai aur tum usse utar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap khud ko samajhte kya hain?_

_Sachin- Handsome and hot._

_Purvi- Nahi! Aap handsome and hot nahi hain._

_Sachin- Bura laga? OK, tum bhi bahut hot ho. OK?_

_Purvi- Dekhiye, yeh galat hai. Aap humare baare mein aisa nahi keh sakte._

_Sachin- Accha, i am sorry. Ab main serious hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin main yeh aapka diya hua chuddiyan nahi pehn sakti._

_Sachin- Kyun? Bas issi liye kyunki yeh red color ka hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Hum kissi ladke ka diya hua nahi le sakte._

_Sachin- Uss din tumne mujhe pani peelai thi na? Bas ussi liye de raha hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Sachin- Please na, yaar._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Good!_

_He paid the amount and both of them returned to the village. Sachin's eyes were on her hand looking at the paper and Purvi was noticing him. She knew what was he looking at, so she just smiled._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Hmm...?_

_Purvi- Aap kya dekh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Tumhe laal color bahut suit karta hai._

_Purvi- Dhanyawad._

_He smiled and she also smiled lightly._

_Sachin- Waise yeh tumhare haath mein kya hai?_

_Purvi- Yeh? Yeh prem patr hai._

_Sachin- Love letter?_

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Sachin- Tumse kaun pyaar karta hai? I mean just look at yourself._

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka ki hum acche nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Mere woh matlab nahi tha._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin- Kya main dekh sakta hoon woh love letter?_

_Purvi- Ji, nahi. Aap humara prem patr nahi dekh sakte._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab kyun? Humara prem patr aap kyun padhna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Main shikhna chahta hoon ki prem patr kaise likha jaata hai._

_Purvi- Khud ko handsome aur hot samjhte hain na aap toh kya aapki koi girlfriend nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Hai na? Well, let me count._

_He acted as if he was counting and she smiled._

_Purvi- Kitne hain?_

_Sachin- Aaj tak at least 50 toh ho hi chuke hain._

_Purvi- Bas?_

_Sachin- 50 tak mujhe yaad hai? Aur bhi the, lekin abhi yaad nahi aa raha._

_Purvi- Aapke 50, lekin humare toh 65 ho chuke hain._

_Sachin- Kya baat kar rahi ho? 65?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh tum kabhi pregnant nahi huyi?_

_She became sad hearing " pregnant"._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Maine galat keh diya kya?_

_Purvi- Ji..._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Woh hum... Hum kabhi Maa nahi ban sakte._

_She said her sentence with a very sad face. Sachin felt guilty for his words._

_Sachin- Sorry... Mujhe pata nahi tha._

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi. Yeh humari kismat hai. Hum isse badal nahi sakte. Aur jo sach hai woh sach hai. Aap maafi mat mangiye._

_He smiled light and she also did the same, but sadness was clearing shown on her face. Both of them walked from there quietly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- How was the chapter, guys? Pasand aaya bhi ya nahi? Batana mat bhulna. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**DivaNims, Rajvigirl, kashaf Titli, Bibi9, butterfly, katiiy, Ansha Di's Ananya, Dhanashre99, crystal, Guest NL, CIDans, sachvi fan, sachvi fan club, falihas, kaynat - Thanks to each and every of you.**_

_**ayisaraharris- Sorry, but Purvi is not ACP's daughter. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Tania- I am really sorry. Maine kabhi Shapath dekha nahi hai. Main uss serial ke baare mein kuch bhi nahi jaanti. Please don't mind.**_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Evening<strong>_

_Sachin was talking to Divya on the phone and Ram came to him._

_Ram Kaka- Arre, Sachin. Kya kar raha hai, tu? Yahan aa jaa._

_Sachin- Divya, main rakhta hoon._

_He came to him._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai, Kaka?_

_Ram Kaka- Ghar pe namak khatam ho gaya hai. Kisi ke ghar pe jaa kar le kar aa jaa._

_Sachin- Lekin Kaka, main yahan ke logon ko nahi jaanta._

_Ram Kaka- Koi toh hoga._

_Sachin- Sirf Shikha aur Purvi ka ghar jaanta hoon main._

_Ram Kaka- Shikha ke ghar mat jaana. Kya sochenge woh log? Tu ek kaam kar. Purvi ke ghar jaa. Kal Sameer bazaar jaayega toh le kar aayega._

_Sachin- Purvi... Thik hai._

_Ram Kaka- Jaa aur jaldi aana. Bahut bhuk lagi hai. Khana pakane mein deri ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Main jaldi aahunga._

_Ram Kaka- Yeh mat sochna ki Kaka ne kaam mein laga diya._

_Sachin- Kaka, aap bhi hadh karne hain. Aap mere Baba samaan hain._

_Ram Kaka- Accha, ab jaa._

_After some minutes, he reached Purvi's house. Shyam was outside the house, so he went to him._

_Sachin- Nameste, Kaka._

_Shyam Kaka- Arre, tum yahan? Itni raat ko?_

_Sachin- Ghar pe namak khatam ho gaya tha toh yahan mangne aaya hoon._

_Shyam- Yahan kisi ne namak nahi diya, kya?_

_Sachin- Agar mangta toh dete. Kaka. Lekin main sabko jaanta nahi hoon toh ajeeb mehsoos huyi._

_Shyam- Accha, thik hai. Jaldi Purvi hai._

_Sachin- Ji._

_Sachin went inside the house and Purvi was cooking the food. She became surprised seeing Sachin._

_Purvi- Aap, yahan? _

_Sachin- Kyun? Nahi aa sakta kya?_

_Purvi- Humara matlab woh nahi tha._

_Sachin- Accha, jaldi se mujhe namak do._

_Purvi- Namak?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kya kyun? Ghar pe khatam ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Toh aap yahan tak lene aaye?_

_Sachin- Haan. Agar din mein bataya hota toh main bazaar se le aata, lekin Kaka ne mujhe abhi bataya._

_Purvi- Kuch laaye hain?_

_Sachin- Paise toh ghar pe hi chod aaya._

_Purvi- Paise nahi mang rahe hum._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Kuch bhi jis mein aap namak le jaa sakein._

_Sachin- Nahi hai kuch bhi._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai._

_She got a small plastic bottle and put the salt in it. Sachin was just looking at her and she saw that._

_Purvi(joking)- Lagta hai ki hum aapko pasand aa gaye hain, nahi?_

_Sachin- Sapna dekhna band karo._

_Purvi- Arre, hum sapna nahi dekh rahe. Agar aap hamesha aise hi dekhte rahenge humein toh koi bhi aisa hi bolega._

_Sachin- Aisi ko baat nahi hai._

_Purvi(giving him the bottle)- Accha, yeh lijiye._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Kuch aur chahiye?_

_Sachin- Nahi, bas itna hi chahiye._

_He smiled and she also smiled lightly. Both of them came outside and Shyam looked at them._

_Sachin- Kaka, jaate jaate main ek raaz khol dena chahta hoon._

_Shyam Kaka- Raaz?_

_Purvi- Kaisa raaz?_

_Sachin- Tumhara raaz._

_Purvi- Humara?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Shyam Kaka- Kya raaz hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi ka ek boy friend hai._

_Purvi became shocked and Shyam didn't understand._

_Shyam- Hum kuch samjhe nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi, Baba. Mazak kar rahe hain yeh. Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Shyam Kaka- Humein samajh mein nahi aa raha ki tum dono kya keh rahe ho._

_Purvi- Baba, woh..._

_Sachin- Kaka, maine kaha ki Purvi ka kisi se prem karti hai._

_Shyam Kaka- Purvi, kya yeh sach hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Baba._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo._

_Purvi- Hum jhut kyun bolenge?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum nahi chahti ki Kaka ko pata chale._

_Purvi pulled him from there and Shyam remained confused._

_Shyam Kaka- Inn dono ke bich chal kya raha hai?_

**_On The Other Hand_**

_Purvi- Aapki parishani kya hai? Kyun kar rahe hain aap yeh sab?_

_Sachin- Mujhe sach jaanna hai._

_Purvi- Kaisa sach?_

_Sachin- Tumhara sach?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Kal main Sameer bhaiya ke ghar aahungi._

_Sachin- Thik hai. I am sorry, lekin main bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Yeh aap Baba ke saamne kahiye. Unhe galat lag sakta hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_They went back to Shyam and smiled._

_Sachin- Kaka, main bas mazak kar raha tha. Purvi kisi se prem nahi karti._

_Shyam- Humein pata hai, Beta. Humari Beti kabhi aisa nahi kar sakti. Agar aisa kuch hota toh woh humein zaroor batati._

_Purvi smiled and Sachin looked at her._

_Sachin- Accha, main chalta hoon. Dhanyawad. Namak ke liye._

_Purvi and Shyam smiled and Sachin went from there. The next day, Purvi came to Sameer's house. Sameer smiled seeing her and Sachin came to her._

_Sameer- Agar tum dono chaho toh yahan bhi apni prem kahani continue kar sakte ho._

_SachVi- Prem kahani?_

_Sameer- Ab yeh mat kehna ki aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Purvi- Bhaiya, hum bas dost hain._

_Sameer- Itni jaldi dost ban gaye tum dono?_

_Sachin(wrapping his arm around her)- Haan. Dost nahi bahut acche dost ban gaye hain hum. Hai na, Purvi?_

_He winked her, so she smiled. Sameer was seeing all that and smiled._

_Sachin- Sameer, main apni nayi dost ke saath jaa raha hoon, tu Kaka aur Kaki ko bol dena._

_Sameer- Haan, haan. Jaaho._

_Purvi removed his arm from her and they went from there. Sameer smiled seeing them. After walking for half an hour, they sat down on a big rock._

_Sachin- Agar koi humein yahan aise dekhta toh zaroor yehi bolta ki hum GF BF hain._

_Purvi- Haan, woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Accha toh batao apna sach._

_Purvi- I am an..._

_She looked around and saw no one. She turned, but something flew into her eye. She shouted and he looked at her._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Mere aankhon mein kuch chala gaya hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe dekhne do._

_He took her head on his hands and she looked at him while blinking her eyes. Meanwhile, Rupa came there with grasses and saw SachVi. She was shocked seeing them. It was looking like if they were having kiss._

_Rupa- Pata tha humein ki ek din yeh dono ke bich aisa rishta hoga, lekin yeh nahi socha tha ki itni jaldi ho jaayega. Purvi aur Sachin bhaiya... Koi baat nahi. Acchi jodi hai._

_She smiled and went from there. Sachin took out a little fly from from eye and Purvi looked at him. He also looked at her and they started staring._

**_Khud Ko Kho Kar Tujhko Paaya_**

**_Iss Tarah Se Mujhko Jeena Aaya(2x)_**

_After a while, they came back the real world leaving their dreamy world. He left her and she also looked at different direction._

_Sachin- Huh... Tumne... Bataya nahi tumne ki tum kaun ho._

_Purvi- I am an undercover cop._

_Sachin- You are an undercover cop?_

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan, sir._

_Sachin- issi liye toh main sochu ki tum goli kaise kha sakti ho._

_Purvi- Aap sahi the ki main iss gaanv ki nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Woh memory lost wala drama kyun kiya?_

_Puriv- Mujhe kisi bhi tarah yahan iss gaanv mein aana tha toh mujhe natak karna padha._

_Sachin- Aur woh kaun tha jisse tum bazaar mein milne gayi thi?_

_Purvi- Woh mera ek saathi hai._

_Sachin- Maltab uss paper mein message tha uska?_

_Purvi- Ji. Woh keh raha tha ki humein plan kabhi bhi badalna padh sakta hai._

_Sachin- Ooh toh yeh baat hai?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Tumne mujhse itna jhut bola toh woh kabhi Maa naa banne wali baat bhi jhut hi hogi, nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Main sach mein kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti. Mere kismat mein Maa banne ka sukh nahi likha hai._

_Sachin- Tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho? Aaj kal zamana kahan se kahan pahunch gaya hai. Koi rasta toh hoga hi na?_

_Purvi- Koi rasta nahi hai, sir. __Main kabhi shaadi hi nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Tumhare kehne se thodi na hota na. Shaadi toh bhagwan ke chahane se hota hai. Agar woh chahte hain ki tumhari shaadi ho jaaye toh tumhari shaadi ho kar rahegi._

_Purvi- Main shaadi karke kya karungi, sir? Main apne pati ko woh sukh nahi de paahungi jo har koi chahta hai._

_Sachin- Yeh baat toh hai. _

_Purvi- Aapko lag raha hoga ki main yeh sab aapse kyun keh rahi hoon, right?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Mera koi dost hi nahi hai. Rupa aur Shikha hain, lekin unke saamne yeh sab baatein nahi hotin. Humare bich toh bas aisi hi aa gayi yeh baat. _

_Sachin- Purvi... Waise tumhara naam kya hai?_

_Purvi- Purvi._

_Sachin- Real name._

_Purvi- Mera naam Purvi hi hai._

_Sachin- Wah! Kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyun kya? Tumhara naam Purvi hi hai aur yahan ke logon ne bhi Purvi hi rakh diya._

_Purvi- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Accha, abhi chalte hain. Sameer kya soch raha hoga?_

_Purvi- Yehi ki dono gaye huye hain romance karne._

_Sachin smiled and she also smiled._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Mujh par itna yakeen karne ke liye. Tumne mujhse woh baat share ki hai jo baat tum kabhi kisi ke saath share nahi karna chahti._

_Purvi- Aap bhul rahe hain. Hum abhi bahut acche dost ban gaye hain._

_Sachin- Woh toh hai._

_Purvi- Accha chaliye._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Both of them were returning and Purvi hit her foot on a rock. She was about to fall, but Sachin caught her. Their eyes met again. After a while, a very heavy cold wind blew, so they came to the reality. They were feeling embarrassment so they didn't talked to each other. Days passed and SachVi really closed to each other. They started having feelings for each other, but they never realized it. Sachin helped in both, Sameer's and Shikha's house. All was well, but on the wedding day, Purvi was missing. Sachin looked for her the whole time, but she was not there. He came to Shyam._

_Sachin- Kaka, Purvi nahi aayi kya?_

_Shyam- Keh rahi thi ki aa jaayegi._

_Sachin- Shaadi khatam hone wali hai, lekin abhi tak nahi aayi woh._

_Shyam- Aa jaayegi. Tum chinta kyun kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi, Kaka. Mujhe kuch accha nahi lag raha._

_Shyam- Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi. Aap chinta mat kijiye. _

_He smiled and went from there. Shyam remained confused seeing him. The wedding was all gone and everyone were looking for Purvi, but she was still not there._

_Sachin(thinking)- Aisa toh ho nahi sakta ki Purvi Shikha aur Sameer ki shaadi mein naa aaye. Kya wajah ho sakti hai? Kahin plan badal toh nahi liya usne? Lekin agar aisa hota toh woh zaroor batati mujhe. Kya hai yeh paheli?_

_They day passed and the next day, everyone woke up. Sachin became ready to returned and he was keep looking for Purvi. Shikha and Sameer (ShiMeer) knew that he was looking for Purvi. They were also wondering why Purvi didn't came._

_Sameer- Sachin, ek kaam kar._

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Shikha- Bhaiya, aap Purvi ke ghar ho kar jaayiye._

_Sachin- Nahi, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Sameer- Sachin, hum sach jaante hain. Hum toh yahin ke rehne wale hain. Hum Purvi se kabhi aur puch lenge ki woh humare shaadi mein kyun nahi aayi. _

_Shikha- Haan, Bhaiya. Sameer thik keh rahe hain. Woh aapse milne bhi nahi aayi. Bas station ussi ke ghar pe raste se jaata hai. Aap usse mil kar jaana._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Mil lunga, lekin Kaka Kaki kahan hain?_

_Meanwhile, Radha came with someting on her hand and Ram also came._

_Radha Kaki(giving him something)- Yeh le. _

_Sachin- Kya hai iss mein, Kaki?_

_Radha Kaki- Khane ki cheezein hain. Pata nahi kitna lamba rasta hai. Hum toh kabhi gaye bhi nahi hain Mumbai._

_Sachin- Sameer, tu bhi kabhi kabhi Kaka aur Kaki ko le kar aa jaana yaar._

_Sameer- Haan, haan. Zaroor aayenge. Maa, Baba, Shikha aur hum. Hum sab aayenge tere ghar._

_Sachin- Jhut toh nahi bol raha hai na, tu?_

_Sameer- Arre nahi nahi. Hum aayenge zaroor._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Toh main chalta hoon. Lekin agar main kahin se bhi yeh sunna ki tune meri Behen ko dukh diya hai toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga._

_Sameer- Accha?_

_Sameer hit Shikha on her arm._

_Sameer- Tere dhamki se nahi darrne wali hain hum._

_Shikha- Bhaiya, aap bilkul bhi chinta mat kijiye. Sameer mujhe kabhi dukhi nahi karenge. Agar kabhi kar bhi liya toh Maa Baba hain na mere saath?_

_Ram Kaka- Yeh baat toh hai._

_Sachin- Accha, main chalta hoon._

_He touched Ram's and Radha's foot and hugged ShiMeer. All of them had tears on their eyes._

_Sameer- Yaar Sachin, chal. Bus station tak hum bhi chalte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi, Sameer. Tujhe school jaana hai na?_

_Sameer- Kuch kuch hoga, yaar._

_Ram Kaka- Sameer thik keh raha hai, Sachin. Woh tere saath jaa raha hai._

_Sachin- Lekin..._

_Radha Kaki- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Sameer jaa raha hai bas._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Chal, Sameer._

_Sachin and Sameer went from there. After some minutes, they reached Purvi's house. Shyam was sitting outside the house while having tears, so they became shocked._

_Sameer- Kaka, kya hua aapko? Aap ro kyun rahe hain?_

_Shyam Kaka- Tum sahi the Sachin beta._

_Sachin- Main sahi tha? Kya matlab?_

_Shyam Kaka- Purvi bhag gayi._

_Sachin and Sameer- Purvi bhag gayi?_

_Shyam Kaka- Haan._

_Sachin- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta, Kaka. Uss din toh main sach mein mazak hi kar raha tha. Purvi kisi se prem nahi karti._

_Shyam Kaka- Woh kal se ghar pe nahi aayi hai. Usse humein apni Beti maanna tha, lekin usne humein dhoka de diya._

_Sameer- Kahin chali gayi hogi, Kaka. Aa jaayegi._

_Shyam Kaka- Nahi aayegi woh. Chali gayi hai._

_Sachin and Sameer looked at each other. Sachin was just too shocked that he left the bag from his hand. Sameer kept his hand on Sachin's shoulder. After some minutes, Sachin wans Sameer went to the bus station, but Sachin was lost the whole distance. Sameer knew that the reason was Purvi. After sometimes, a bus arrived and they hugged each other. _

_Sameer- Tu jyada tension mat le. Pahunch kar phone karna humein. Hum tujhe batate rahenge ki Purvi kahan gayi hai._

_Sachin- Chal, bye. Apna khayal rakhna. Shikha ka bhi aur Kaka Kaki ka bhi._

_Sameer- Hum hain na, Sachin?_

_Sameer smiled and Sachin got on the bus. _

_Sameer- Yeh Purvi kahan chali gayi hogi? Kya woh sach mein kisi ke saath bhag gayi? Nahi, aisa nahi ho sakta. Woh toh Sachin se pyaar karne lagi thi toh kisi aur ke saath kaise bhag sakti hai? Baat kuch aur hi hai. Pata nahi kya hai._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Maine yeh story shuru ki thi yeh soch kar ki main winter break mein khatam kar dungi, lekin aisa hua nahi. School phir se shuru ho gaya hai. Time nahi milta aur aap sab SachVi ko bahut jaldi ek saath dekhna chahte ho toh aage chapter pe hoga leap.**_

_**Any ways, i will try to update soon and i need reviews for that. So don't forget.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Rajvigirl, katiiy, kashaf Titli, DivaNims, Ansha Di's Ananya, loveabhi, pari, urooj qureshi 121, butterfly,kaynat, crazyforpurvi , iya, CIDans, Guest NL, ayisaraharris, mahju, Masi sachvi fan and Guests- Thank you very much for all the reviews.**_

_**I hope you will not get angry after reading this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Mumbai, At Sachin's House<strong>_

_All were happy as Sachin was coming back after many days. Divya was also there and she was too excited to see Sachin back. At the evening, Sachin came house. He was not that happy, but he smiled seeing all of them. Shilpa hugged him and brought him inside. He touched Sakshi's foot. Divya looked at him and tears were on her eyes. Sachin saw that and came near her._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Tumhe mujhe dekh kar khushi nahi huyi?_

_Divya- Khushi? Main bahut khush hoon. Thank god ki aap wapas aa gaye. Jaan mein jaan aa gayi meri._

_She hugged him and everyone smiled. Sachin wrapped his arms around her and smiled._

_Sachin- Divya, ab dekh rahe hain._

_Divya got separated and smiled while wiping her tears._

_Shilpa- Arre bas bhi kariye. Romance kuch dino ke liye rok ke rakhiye._

_Sachin- Kuch dino matlab?_

_Sakshi- Sachin, dekh. Jaanti hoon main ki humein tujhse puchna chahiye tha, lekin tere dad ne Divya ke Dad se tum dono ki shaadi ki baat kar li hai._

_Sachin- Aap kya keh rahi hain, Mom?_

_Shilpa- Haan, Bhaiya._

_Sachin- Lekin Mom, main abhi shaadi nahi karna chahta._

_Sakshi- Maine kaha tha yeh tere Dad se, lekin woh nahi maanne. Aur mujhe bhi iss mein koi problem nahi dikh rahi. Tu 27 ka ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon, Mom, lekin shaadi...?_

_Divya- Koi aapko force nahi kar raha, sir. Jaanti hoon main ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte. Agar aap mujhse shaadi karna nahi chahte toh koi baat nahi._

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai, Divya. Mujhe tumse shaadi karne mein koi problem nahi hai, lekin..._

_Sakshi- Problem nahi hai matlab shaadi pakki?_

_Sachin- Nahi, woh..._

_Meanwhile, Raj and Divya's Dada entered. Both of them hugged Sachin._

_Raj- Kaisa hai mera Beta?_

_Sachin- Main thik hoon, Dad. _

_Divya's Dad- Kya baat hai Jamai sahab bahut badle badle se lag rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Mujhe aap dono, in fact, aap sab se baat karni hai._

_Raj- Haan, bata._

_Sachin- Mujhe shaadi ke baare mein pata chala._

_Raj(to Divya's Dad)- Dekha Akash?_

_Akash- Haan._

_Sachin- Actually, mujhe time chahiye sochne ke liye._

_Akash- Arre kyun nahi? Jitna time chahiye le lo. Zindagi toh tum dono ko hi saath mein bitani hai. _

_Raj- Haan, bahut acche se soch kar batana. Divya ne toh haan keh diya hai. Tu bhi der mat karna._

_All smiled and SachYa looked at each other. Some days passed and Sachin was still thinking about Purvi. Sameer also didn't get to know anything about Purvi. Divya was always noticing Sachin, so one day, she came to him._

_Divya- Sir._

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Divya- Main kahin dino se dekh rahi hoon. Jab se aap wapas aaye hain, aap kahin khoye khoye se rehte hain. Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi, Divya. Baar baar ussi ki yaad aati hai._

_Divya- Uski kiski?_

_Sachin- Purvi ki._

_Divya- Yeh toh aapki gaanv ki dost hai na? Aapne bataya tha mujhe ek baar._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Divya- Kya aap... I mean... Do you love her?_

_Sachin- Shayad._

_Divya got tears on her eyes and Sachin looked at her._

_Sachin- I know, Divya. Tumhe yeh sun kar bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha, lekin mujhe Purvi se pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Divya- Iss mein aapki koi galti nahi hai, sir. Pyaar toh bas ho jaane ki cheez hai. Aapko Purvi se pyaar hua toh main iss mein kya kar sakti hoon? Kuch nahi. Kismat hi aisi hai meri._

_Sachin- Lekin Divya mujhe nahi pata ki woh mujhse pyaar karti hai bhi ya nahi._

_Divya- Aap gaanv jaayiye. Puchiye usse ki uske dil mein kya hai._

_Sachin- Lekin woh gaanv mein nahi hai._

_Divya- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Woh mere aane ke agle din kahin chali gayi._

_Divya- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Divya- Toh shayad woh aapse pyaar nahi karti. Agar karti toh aapko bata kar jaati._

_Sachin- Main bhi yehi soch raha tha._

_Divya- Main aapse pyaar karti hoon, lekin aap Purvi se karte hai aur woh aapse nahi karti. Kyun hota hai aisa?_

_Sachin- Aaj mujhe pata chala Divya ki tum kaisa feel karti hogi. Tumne toh mujhse bahut pehle se pyaar kiya hai. Maine toh Purvi ko kuch dino pehle se hi pyaar kiya hai._

_Divya- Lekin pyaar toh pyaar hi kiya hai na, aapne?_

_Sachin- Divya, main ek baat kahoon?_

_Divya- Haan._

_Sachin- Ab Purvi toh mujhse pyaar nahi karti, lekin main chahta hoon ki tum mujhe hamesha pyaar karo._

_Divya- Main kuch samjhi nahi._

_Sachin- Mujhse shaadi karogi?_

_Divya- Shaadi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Divya- Lekin sir, aap toh Purvi se..._

_Sachin- Woh pehla pyaar hai, Divya. Lekin ab woh pata nahi kahan hai. Itne din ho gaye. Woh kahin nahi mili. Tum sabko pasand ho. Mom aur Dad bhi tumhe hi bahu banana chahte hain aur Shilpa bhi tumhe hi apni bhabhi banaya chahti hai._

_Divya- Sir, yeh humari zindagi ka sawal hai. Aap khud ka sochiye. Kya aap mujhse shaadi karke mujhe apna paayenge?_

_Sachin- Divya, shaadi ke baad sab thik ho jaata hai. Kya pata pyaar bhi ho jaaye mujhe tumse._

_Divya- Lekin, sir..._

_Sachin- Please, Divya. Jaanta hoon main ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar karti ho. Tumhara sapna hai mujhe paana._

_Divya- Haan, lekin..._

_Sachin- Agar tum nahi chahti toh koi baat nahi. Zindagi mein dost honi bahut zaroori hai aur tumse zyada acchi dost mujhe nahi mil sakti. Purvi ne toh mujhe dhoka de diya. Usne kabhi mujhe apna samjha hi nahi tha._

_Divya- Thik hai, sir. Main aapse shaadi karungi._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Divya- Haan._

_He hugged her and she also hugged him while smiling._

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi ne mujhe apna nahi samjha toh kya hua? Divya mujhse pyaat karti hai. Purvi hamesha mere dil mein rahegi, lekin ek yaad ban kar. Usse bhulne ke liye mujhe Divya se acchi ladki nahi mil sakti._

_Divya(thinking)- Pata nahi sir ne kyun yeh faisla kiya hai. Lekin jo bhi hai mujhe apna Sachin mil gaya. Mera sapna pura ho gaya. _

_They got separated and smiled. Days passed and SachYa's wedding got fixed. Sachin invited ShiMeer, Ram and Radha. Ram and Radha didn't know about SachVi, so they were happy. But ShiMeer knew everything._

**_The Day Before Wedding_**

_Sameer- Sachin, tune kya soch kar yeh shaadi karne ka faisla kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Sameer, main jaanta hoon ki tu kya kehna chahta hai, lekin woh Purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_Shikha- Kya Purvi ne kabhi yeh kaha aapse ki woh aapse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Sachin- Lekin yeh bhi toh nahi kaha na ki karti hai?_

_Sameer- Pata nahi Purvi ne aisa kyun kiya. Kahan gayi hogi woh?_

_Sachin- Woh mujhse uski har personal baatein share karti thi, lekin yeh nahi bataya ki woh kahan jaane wali hai. Agar woh keh kar gayi hoti toh main uska intazaar zindagi bhar karta, lekin usne aisa kuch nahi kiya._

_Shikha- Divya aapse pyaar karti hai na, Bhaiya?_

_Sachin- Haan, bahut._

_Shikha- Toh shayad aap sahi hain. Aapko uske saath hi shaadi karni chahiye._

_Sameer- Shikha, tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_Shikha- Hum sahi keh rahe hain, Sameer. Itne mahine ho gaye. 3 mahine ho gaye hain humari shaadi ho, lekin Purvi ka koi khabar nahi._

_Sachin- Agar woh mujhse pyaar karti thi toh woh mujhe bata kar jaati._

_Shikha- Kabhi socha nahi tha ki Purvi hum sabke saath aisa karegi. _

_Sameer- Thik hai, Sachin. Tujhe jo sahi lagta hai tu kar. Hum tere saath hain._

_Sachin smiled and the next day, SachYa got married. All were happy and Sachin was also happy. _

**_In SachYa's Room_**

_When Sachin entered the room, he saw Divya standing near the window while staring at the stars. He smiled and went to her. She turned and looked at him._

_Divya- Aaj main utna khush toh nahi hoon jitna socha tha, lekin khush hoon._

_Sachin- Tum bahut zyada kyun kyun nahi ho?_

_Divya- Socha tha aap mujhe pyaar karenge aur uske baad mujhe apni patni banayenge, lekin yahan aisa nahi hua. Aapne mujhe apni patni toh bana liya, lekin aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte._

_Sachin- Kisne kaha tumse ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta?_

_Divya- Kyun? Kya aap mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, karta hoon. Jitna tum karti ho utna kabhi nahi kar paahunga, lekin thoda sa hi sahi, lekin pyaar toh main tumse karta hoon._

_Divya- Kya aap kabhi Purvi ko bhul paayenge?_

_Sachin- Divya, maine abhi agni ke saamne kasam khayi hai ki main tumhare alaba kisi aur ke baare mein nahi sochunga._

_Divya- Aapne usse pyaar kiya hai toh yaad toh aayegi hi na?_

_Sachin- Yaad toh aayegi, lekin tum ho na mere saath?_

_Divya- Main hamesha aapke saath hoon. Chale kuch bhi ho jaaye, main aapka saath kabhi nahi choddungi._

_Sachin- Agar aage chal kar zindagi mein Purvi aa gayi toh?_

_Divya- Aa gayi toh aa gayi, Main kuch nahi kar sakti. Aap jo faisla karenge main aapke saath hongi. _

_Sachin- Itna pyaar karti ho mujhe ki mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti ho?_

_Divya- Haan. Bol ke toh dekhiye. Agar aapke liye marna bhi padhe toh bhi koi baat nahi. Main marne ke liye tayaar hoon._

_He hugged her while smiling. She also smiled and hugged him back._

_Divya- I love you._

_Sachin- Huh... I... I love you, too._

_She got separated and looked at him._

_Divya- Jab dil mein pyaar nahi hai toh muh se jhut bol kar kya karenge? _

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki main tumse thoda sa pyaar karta hoon?_

_Divya- Lekin utna toh nahi karte na jitna Purvi ko karte hain?_

_Sachin- Woh toh hai. Issi liye maine tumse shaadi ki hai kyunki tum mujhe bahut acche se samjhti ho. Thank you._

_Divya- Accha, abhi so jaate hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Both of them changed their clothes and laid beside each other. Both of them looked at each other and turned to another sides. Months passed and SachYa were happy to be with each other. Sachin had not forgot Purvi completely, but he had started to feel for Divya. One night, Divya was fixing the bed sheet to sleep and Sachin was looking at her while sitting on the chair beside the bed._

_Sachin(thinking)- Kitna kuch badal gaya hai itne mahino mein. Jisse maine Purvi ko bhulne ke liye shaadi ki thi aaj main usse pyaar karne laga hoon. Sahi kehte hain log. Agar pyaar sachcha ho toh woh hamesha jeetta hai. Mera aur Purvi ka pyaar toh ek tarfa tha. Usne kabhi mujhse pyaar kiya hi nahi tha. Lekin Divya ne mujhse hamesha pyaar kiya hai. Maine aaj tak hamesha usse khud se dur rakha hai. Usse jo haq milni chahiye woh haq kabhi maine usse diya hi nahi. Lekin ab aisa nahi hoga. Main Divya ko uska haq dunga aur sachche dil se dunga._

_Divya saw him in a deep thought, so she went near him. She kept her hand on his shoulder, so he looked at her._

_Divya- Kya soch rahe hain? Sona nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Divya, ek baat kehni thi mujhe._

_Divya- Haan, boliye na._

_Sachin- I love you._

_Divya- Phir se jhut. Sachin, agar aap mujhse pyaar nahi kar sakte toh kam se kam jhut bol kar mujhe dukh toh mat dijiye na. Please._

_Sachin(standing)- Main jhut nahi bol raha hoon, Divya. Purvi ko bulane ke chakkar mein mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya._

_Divya- Kya aap Purvi ko bula paaye?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Woh hamesha mere dil pe rahegi, lekin yaad ban kar. Woh mera pehla pyaar thi, lekin ab main tumse pyaar karne laga hoon. I really love you._

_She got tears on her eyes and he hugged her. She hugged him tightly and he smiled. 8 years passed and now Sachin had his own family. SachYa had 2 children. A son and a daughter. They were named Khushi and Dhruv. Khushi was the first child and she was cause of everyone's happiness so that's why she was named as Khushi. Khushi was 7 and Dhruv was 2. One day, SachYa were going the the Bureau and Sachin saw Purvi on the road. Divya was lost in her own thought, so she didn't noticed his expression. Sachin stopped the car and Divya looked at him._

_Divya- Kya hua, Sachin?_

_Sachin(pointing Purvi)- Woh dekho._

_Divya- Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Wohi hai Purvi._

_Divya- Yeh Purvi hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Divya- Kya yeh wohi Purvi hai jisse aap pehle pyaar karte hain aur aaj bhi kahin na kahin karte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, Divya. Yeh wohi Purvi hai._

_Divya- Accha toh chaliye._

_Sachin- Nahi. Main usse bhula chuka hoon._

_Divya- Jhut! Aap kabhi usse bhula nahi paaye hain. Woh abhi bhi aapke dil mein hai. Jitna pyaar aap mujhse karte hain na usse kahin zyada pyaar aap Purvi se karte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Divya- Haan. Ab bas chaliye._

_She came out of the car and pulled him outside. They went in front Purvi and she was totally shocked to see Sachin in front her. Sachin looked at Divya and she smiled in tears._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap?_

_Sachin- Haan, main._

_Purvi just hugged him and Sachin looked at Divya, who was with tears. He didn't hugged her as he was just looking at Divya. He also had tears on his eyes. Purvi got separated and looked at him._

_Purvi- Sachin, kahan the aap itne saalon tak? Mujhse milne aaye kyun nahi aap?_

_Sachin- Main milne nahi aaya tumse? Main?_

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse naraz hain aur hona bhi chahiye._

_Divya- Purvi, pehle yahan se chalo._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe kaise jaanti hain?_

_Divya- Sachin ke muh se hazar baar sunna hai tumhare baare mein._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe apna ghar nahi le kar jaayenge?_

_SachYa looked at each other._

_Divya- Of course, Purvi. Agar tumhe le kar nahi jaayenge toh aur kisse le kar jaayenge? Chalo._

_Divya pulled both SachVi to the car. Sachin was in shock, so Divya drove to their house. She smiled seeing SachVi, but tears were on eyes. After some minutes, they reached the house. All of them came inside and Dhruv ran to Sachin. Divya looked at Purvi and she was smiling seeing the baby. Sakshi became confused seeing Purvi there._

_Purvi(to Sakshi)- Namaste._

_Sakshi- Tum kaun ho?_

_Purvi- Main... Main woh..._

_Divya- Sachin ki dost hai, Maa._

_Sakshi- Toh aandar aaho na._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Kaisa laga? I know maine SachYa ki shaadi kara kar SachVi fans ko dukhi kiya hai, lekin ek baat bhulna mat. Purvi Maa nahi ban sakti. Samajh mein aaya ya nahi? Agar aaya toh bahut accha hua aur agar nahi aaya toh intazaar karo. Review karna mat bhulna._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N- Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. Maine pehle hi kaha tha that there are things that you might not like. I am sorry to those who are sad because of the late chapter. Main bas itna dekha ne ki koshish kar rahi hoon ki har kisi ko zindagi mein har khushi nahi milti. Har kisi ke bhagya mein sab sukh nahi hota. Aur rahi baat Sachin aur Divya ki shaadi ki toh aap sab itna heartless kaise ho sakte ho? Divya ne hamesha se Sachin ko pyaar kiya hai. Usse bhi toh khushi milni chahiye na? Agar aap kisi ko pyaar karoge aur woh kabhi aapka nahi hoga toh aapka jeena bahut mushkil ho jaayega. I know ki main bahut zyada bol rahi hoon, lekin main bas itna kehna chahti hoon ki zyada udaas mat huyiye. Dekhyie aage kya hota hai. _**

_**Rajvigirl, JannatFairy, princess khanam, loveabhi, CIDans and Guests- Thank you very much and sorry if i made you too sad.**_

_**kashaf Titli, pari, katiiy, ayisaraharris, butterfly, Mahju, sachvi fan club- I am sorry ki maine aapke feelings ko hurt kiya. Mujhe maaf kar dena. And thank you for the review.**_

_**DivaNims- Lets see ki aapka sochna sahi hai ya nahi. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Guest NL- Main jaanti hoon ki aap kya kehne ki koshish kar rahi/rahe hain, lekin Divya ko Sachin ka family bahut pasand karta hai. Main bas kisi ko dukhi nahi karna chahti. Aur mujhe lagta hai ki apna khoon apna hi hota hai. I am not being mean or anything in here, but i hope you understand my point.**_

_**Sorry agar aapko yeh chapter bhi accha nahi laga toh.**_

* * *

><p><em>Purvi sat down and SachYa looked at each other. Sachin was confused to see Divya. He gave Dhruv to Sakshi and pulled Divya from there. Purvi became confused seeing that.<em>

_Sachin- Divya, yeh tum kya kar rahi ho?_

_Divya- Kya kar rahi hoon main, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Yehi sawal kar raha hoon main tumse._

_Divya- Sachin, maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Tum Purvi ko yahan le kar kyun aayi?_

_Divya- Aapko toh khush hona chahiye ki aapko Purvi mil gayi._

_Sachin- Nahi hoon main khush. Aur tumhe toh usse problem hona chahiye, lekin tum khud hi usse yahan le kara aayi._

_Divya- Sachin, mujhe lagta hai ki aapke liye aur humare bachchon ke liye Purvi se acchi ladki kabhi nahi mil sakti._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Divya- I am sorry, Sachin. I know aap gussa honge, lekin main kya karti? Mujhe mein himmat hi nahi thi._

_Sachin- Seedhe seedhe bolo._

_Divya- Sachin, main ab kuch hi dino mein marne wali hoon._

_Sachin- What the hell? Thik toh ho tum?_

_Divya- Sachin, yeh sach hai._

_Sachin- Kya bakwas hai yeh? Tumhe sharm nahi aati aise baatein karte huye?_

_Divya- Sachin, ab main aapko kaise samjhau ki yeh sach hai. Main bahut jald marne wali hoon._

_Sachin- Tum mujhe akele chod kar kaise jaa sakti ho?_

_Divya- Akele nahi chod sakti issi liye toh Purvi ko main yahan laayi hoon._

_Sachin- Divya, mujhe samajh mein nahi aa raha ki tum kya keh rahi ho._

_Divya- Sachin, mujhe brain tumor hua hai._

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya?_

_Divya got tears on her eyes and Sachin was too shocked to say anything._

_Divya- Sachin, ab aapko Purvi ke karib rehna chahiye. Woh rahegi zindagi bhar aapke saath._

_Sachin- Nahi, Divya. Tum aise kaise keh sakti ho. Tumhe aur brain tumor? Kabhi nahi._

_Divya- Sachin, yehi sach hai ki main jald hi marne wali hoon._

_He hugged her tightly with tears on his eyes. Divya also hugged him tightly while crying. They got separated and wiped each other's tears._

_Sachin- Divya, tum chinta mat karo. Dekho, kuch na kuch karke tum thik ho hi jaahogi._

_Divya- Nahi, Sachin. Ab kuch nahi ho sakta._

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bata iss baare mein?_

_Divya- Mujh mein himmat nahi tha. Lekin ab Purvi mil gayi hai. Main ab aasaani se mar sakti hoon. Aapko Purvi milegi, humare bachchon ki ek acchi Maa aur Purvi ko aap aur bachche. Iss mein sab ka accha hai, Sachin. Bhagwan ne shayad yehi chaha hai._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Aur waise bhi Purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Aur bachchon ke liye bhi usse Maa maanna mushkil hai. Purvi hum sabke dil mein tumhari jagah kabhi le nahi sakti. Kabhi nahi._

_Divya- Main aaj bahut khush hoon, Sachin. Mujhe pata tha ki aap mujhse thoda pyaar karte hain, lekin yeh nahi jaanti thi ki itna karte hain._

_Sachin- Divya, i love you._

_She hugged him again and he also hugged her back. After sometimes, they came to others and SachYa looked at each other and then at Purvi. She was playing with Dhruv and he was laughing. Sakshi smiled seeing them. Purvi looked at SachYa and smiled. She came to them and Divya smiled._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap itne badal kaise gaye?_

_Sachin- Main badla nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Mera yahan aaye huye bahut time ho gaya hai, lekin phir bhi aapne mujhse ek baar bhi baat nahi ki. Naraz hain kya mujhse?_

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Purvi- Hai, Sachin. Issi liye toh aap mujhe acche se dekh bhi nahi rahe hain. Zaroor kuch baat hai._

_Divya- Haan, Purvi. Tumne sahi kaha. Sachin, tumse naraz hain._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Divya- Kyunki tum unhe bina bataye kahin chali gayi._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki Sachin khud samjhenge._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Purvi(holding his hand)- Chaliye._

_She pulled him to the sofa and both of them sat down. Sakshi looked at her confusingly and Divya came to Dhruv. Sachin removed his hand from hers and she smiled._

_Sachin- Kya kehna hai, tumhe?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe pata hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sakshi was shocked and Divya went from there with Dhruv while having tears on her eyes. Sachin looked at them and stood up._

_Sachin- Tumhe galat lagta hai, Purvi._

_Purvi- Jhut mat boliye, Sachin. I know, aapne kabhi yeh nahi kaha hai ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte, lekin phir bhi main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Yeh sach nahi hai. Main tumse pyaar karta tha, lekin abhi nahi karta._

_Sakshi was more than shocked to hear him. Purvi came in front him._

_Purvi- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Main aapka pehla pyaar hoon toh koi apna pehla pyaar kaise bhul sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Dekho, main tumse pyaar nahi karta. Aur kyun aayi ho tum yahan? Tum toh bhag gayi thi na?_

_Purvi- Main kahin bhagi nahi thi, Sachin._

_Sachin- Accha? Tum har baat mujhse share karti thi. Tumne mujhe yeh tak bataya ki tum kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti. Itna kuch share karti thi tum mujhse, lekin uss din tumne kuch nahi kaha. Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sachin, ek bahut zaroori khabar mila thi mujhe aur mujhe ussi waqt wahan se jaana padha. _

_Sachin- Toh kya tum jaate waqt mujhe bata kar nahi jaa sakti thi?_

_Purvi- Nahi sakti thi, Sachin. Time hi nahi tha mere pas. _

_Sachin- OK, i understand ki jo hua uss mein tumhari koi galti nahi thi, lekin ab kyun aayi ho?_

_Purvi- Main aapse pyaar karti hoon, Sachin. Bahut pyaar._

_Sachin- Agar tum mujhse pyaar karti thi ki itne saalon tak kahan thi? 8 saal toh nahi lage honge tumhe apna kaam karne mein._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe goli lagi thi aur main coma mein chali gayi thi. Main aana chahti thi aapke pas, lekin nahi aa paayi. Lekin ab aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Tumne der kardi hai, Purvi._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Meri shaadi ho chuki hai. Biwi bachche hain mere._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Purvi became shocked and Sachin went from there. Sakshi came to her._

_Sakshi- Dekho, ab Sachin tumhara nahi ho sakta. Woh ab kisi aur ka hai. Uske do bachche hain. Aur mujhe nahi lagta ki tum uski zindagi mein parishani pehda karna chahti ho._

_Purvi- Aunty, kya sach mein... Kya Sachin ne sach mein...?_

_Sakshi- Sach keh rahe hain hum._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata nahi tha, Aunty. Agar mujhe pata hota ki Sachin zindagi mein aage badh gaye hain toh main yahan kabhi nahi aati. Main Sachin ko hi nahi kisi ko bhi dukhi nahi dekhna chahti. _

_Sakchi- Shayad yehi tumhari kismat hai._

_Voice- Nahi, Maa. Purvi ko Sachin mil kar rahenge._

_They turned to see the person and she was Divya._

_Sakshi- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho, Divya?_

_Divya- Main sach keh rahi hoon, Maa. Main Sachin ki patni hoon. Main unse khud se bhi zyada pyaar karti hoon, lekin ab aage ki zindagi main unke saath nahi reh sakti._

_Purvi- Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho, Divya? Sachin tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Divya- Jaanti hoon, Purvi. Woh mujhse pyaar karte hain, lekin tumse bhi karte hain._

_Purvi- Nahi, Divya. Main aap sab ke liye problem create karna nahi chahti. I need to go._

_Divya- Purvi, ruko. Main tumse kuch mangna chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Mere pas aisa kuch nahi hai, Divya. Main kisi ko kuch nahi de sakti._

_Divya- Tum bahut kuch de sakti ho mujhe._

_Purvi- Bolo, kya chahiye tumhe? Agar de sakoongi toh dungi._

_Divya- Main chahti hoon ki tum Sachin se shaadi karlo._

_Sakshi- Divya, yeh sab tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_Divya- Maa, main sach keh rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi, Divya. Main Sachin se kaise shaadi kar sakti hoon. Woh tumhare pati hain aur tum mujhe kaise keh sakti ho unse shaadi karne ke liye?_

_Divya- Bahut himmat jutane ke baad bol paayi hoon, Purvi._

_Sakshi- Divya, hua kya hai?_

_Divya- Maa, mujhe brain tumor hua hai._

_Sakshi & Purvi- Kya?_

_Divya- Haan. Maine Sachin ko zindagi bhar saath rehna ka wada kiya tha, lekin main chah kar bhi apna wada nahi nibha sakti._

_Purvi- Divya, tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Bhagwan pe barosha rakho._

_Sakshi- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta, Divya. Sachin toh badha hai woh samajh sakta hai, lekin Khushi aur Dhruv ka kya?_

_Divya- Main Sachin, Khushi aur Dhruv ke liye hi Purvi ko shaadi karne ke liye bol rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Main samajh gayi, Divya. Sachin ke saath toh main aise waise reh bhi loon, lekin bachche mujhe kabhi tumhari jahag nahi denge._

_Divya- Khushi ko shayad time lagega, lekin Dhruv toh bahut chota hai. Ek do din mein mujhe bhul jaayega woh aur tumhe apni Mummy maannega._

_Purvi- Lekin Divya, main shaadi nahi kar sakti. Aur waise bhi Sachin ab mujhe unki zindagi mein nahi chahte._

_Divya- Yeh sach nahi hai, Purvi. Sachin ke dil mein aaj bhi tum bashi huyi ho. Haan, inn 8 saalon mein bahut kuch badal gaya. Sachin mujhse pyaar karne lage, lekin woh chah kar bhi mujhe utna pyaar nahi kar paaye jitna woh tumse karte hain._

_Purvi- Kya Sachin aaj bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Divya- Haan, aaj bhi Sachin tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Sakshi- Pata nahi yeh sab kya ho raha hai._

_Divya- Maa, ab wohi hoga jo hona likha hai. Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi!_

_Purvi- Lekin Divya, Khushi ka kya?_

_Divya- Usse mein samjha lungi._

_Sakshi- Itna aasaan nahi hai usse samjhana._

_Divya- Jaanti hoon, Maa. Lekin aur koi rashta bhi toh nahi hai. Main Sachin ko aur apne bachchon ko zindagi mein akele chod kar nahi jaa sakti. Marne se pehle main sabko khush dekhna chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai, Divya. Agar tumhari khushi issi mein hai toh main Sachin se shaadi karungi. Main kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti, lekin main tumhare bachchon ko apne bachchon ki tarah pyaar karungi. Zindagi bhar unke saath rahungi._

_Divya smiled with tears and hugged her. Sakshi was also crying and Purvi was also full of tears. Meanwhile, Raj entered and they told him about the problem. He was shocked and scolded Divya for not telling them, but hugged her after a while. After some minutes, Sachin came to them. He looked at everyone and came to Divya._

_Divya- Kya hua, Sachin? Dhruv kahan hai?_

_Sachin- So gaya woh... Woh Bureau mein ek case aaya hai aur mujhe jaana hai._

_Divya- Accha toh chaliye. _

_Sachin- Tum ab se koi kaam nahi karogi._

_Divya- Ek do din hi toh bachcha hai mere pas. _

_Sachin- Issi liye keh raha hoon. Ghar pe raho aur aaram karo. Main jaata hoon._

_Divya- Lekin, Sach..._

_Sachin- Divya, please. Agar tum chahti ho ki main khush rahoon toh tum yahin ruko._

_Divya- Thik hai. Dhyan se kaam karna._

_He turned and looked at Purvi, who was staring at him. Raj and Sakshi got tears seeing them and Sachin went from there. After some hours, Khushi came back from the school and saw Purvi. Purvi smiled seeing her and she came near Divya._

_Khushi- Mummy, yeh kaun hain?  
><em>

_Divya- Yeh? Inka naam hai Purvi aur ab se yeh humare saath rehne wali hain._

_Khushi- Kyun?_

_Divya- Kaunki yeh humari apni hain._

_Khushi- Lekin maine toh kabhi nahi dekha tha._

_Divya- Woh... Haan, pehle yeh humse dur rehti thin, lekin ab se humare saath rahengi._

_Khushi(to Purvi)- Welcome to our home, Aunty._

_Purvi(smiling)- Thank you very much, Beta._

_Few days passed and Divya hardly convinced Sachin. He hardly said yes to the marriage. Khushi liked Purvi, but not as a mother. SachYa got divorced and Khushi was shocked. She wasn't happy with the decision of SachVi's wedding._

_Divya- Khushi, iss mein itna dukhi hone wali koi baat nahi hai._

_Khushi- Dukhi naa hoon toh phir main kya hoon, Mummy? Papa ne aapko chod kar Purvi aunty se shaadi karne ka socha bhi kaise? Woh aisa nahi kar sakte. Aur aapne unhe kyun choda? Aap toh Papa se bahut zyada pyaar karte ho na?_

_Divya- Haan, Khushi. Karti hoon main tumhare Papa se pyaar, lekin abhi jo ho raha hai wohi sahi hai._

_Khushi- Kuch bhi sahi nahi hai, Mummy._

_Divya- Ab tum 7 saal ki ho gayi ho, Khushi. Tumhe sab samajhna hoga._

_Khushi- Toh samjhaiye na, Mummy? Kyun kar rahe hain aap sab aisa?_

_Divya told her about her illness and Khushi started crying._

_Khushi- Nahi, Mummy. Aap humein chod kar kahin nahi jaa sakti._

_Divya- Yeh sab mere haath mein nahi hai, Beta. Tum mujhse wada karo ki tum Purvi ko apni Mummy maanogi._

_Khushi- Aisa kabhi nahi hoga, Mummy. Meri Mummy sirf aur sirf aap hi ho. Purvi aunty kabhi meri Mummy nahi ho sakti._

_Divya- Tum mujhe khush dekhna chahti ho na?_

_Khushi- Haan._

_Divya- Toh tumhe Purvi ko apni Mummy maanna hoga. Issi mein meri khushi hai. Aur tum kabhi apne Papa ko dosh mat dena. Woh jo bhi kar rahe hain, mere liye kar rahe hain. Humare liye kar rahe hain._

_Khushi- Thik hai, Mummy. Agar aap khush ho toh main Purvi aunty ko apni Mummy maanhungi._

_Divya hugged her and Sachin was looking at all that. He came inside and khushi hugged him. He had tears on his eyes and Divya looked at him. He wiped Khushi's tears and kissed on her forehead. Divya wiped her tears and Sachin came in front her. He hugged her, but she didn't._

_Divya- Sachin, yeh galat hai. Kal aapki shaadi hone wali hai. Purvi ke saath. Agar woh yeh sab dekhegi toh usse kaisa lagega?_

_Sachin- Divya, tumhare kehne par maine Purvi se shaadi karne ke liye haan bol diya, lekin kya ab main tumhe hug bhi nahi kar sakta?_

_Divya- Sachin, humari divorce ho chuki hai. Ab hum pati patni nahi hain._

_Sachin- Yehi baat toh pasand nahi hai mujhe ki ab tum meri patni nahi ho. Tumne woh haq bhi chhin liya mujhse._

_Divya- Sachin, aap Purvi se pyaar karte hain, lekin phir bhi aap yeh shaadi mere liye kar rahe hain. Khushi aur Dhruv ke liye kar rahe hain,. Aap Purvi ko kabhi yeh mat sochne dena ki aapne usse sirf humare liye shaadi ki hai. Har ladki chahti hai ki usse uska patni wala haq mile. _

_Sachin- Divya, tum jaisa chahti ho waisa hi hoga. Main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon. Main bhi nahi chahta ki woh kabhi dukhi ho. _

_Khushi- Papa, aap Purvi aunty se pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tumhari Mummy se jitna karta hoon usse zyada nahi. _

_Khushi- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_She smiled and hugged him. Divya smiled seeing them._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- SachVi ki shaadi hone wali hai, guys. Ab toh khush ho na aap sab? Please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

_**Guest NL, katiiy, Rajvigirl, kashaf Titli, Ansha Di's Ananya, loveabhi, JannatFairy, CIDans, DivaNims, Mano, crazyforpurvi, butterfly, ayisaraharris- Thanks a lot for the reviews.**_

_**Guests- I am not hurt. In fact, i totally understand what you are trying to say. Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Guys, this is the last chapter. The end of the story with full of emotions. Zyada rona mat.**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, SachVi got married and ShiMeer were also there. They were happy to see SachVi getting married, but very sad seeing Divya. Khushi was also not happy, but she was smiling to show SachVi. Purvi knew everything so she was also not completely happy. She was happy to get Sachin, but sad to see Khushi and Sachin was also not happy.<em>

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Both of them got ready to sleep and Sachin came to Purvi._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Ji..._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki aapko kya kehna hai._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum sab kuch jaanti ho. Humari shaadi kyun aur kaise huyi hai woh sab..._

_Purvi- Main sab bahut acche se jaanti hoon, Sachin._

_Sachin- Yeh sach hai Purvi ki main abhi bhi tumse pyaar karta hoon, lekin pata nahi iss sabse bahar aane ke liye kitna waqt lagega._

_Purvi- Mere liye yehi kaafi hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain. Aaj Divya ke wajah se mujhe har khushi mili hai. Mujhe aap mil gaye aur do do bachche bhi. Yehi toh mera sapna tha._

_Sachin- Ab main tumhara hoon, lekin maine Divya se bhi pyaar kiya hai. Usne har mushkil waqt mein mera saath diya hai. Jab bhi mujhe koi chot lagta tha toh uske aankhon mein aanshu aa jaate the. Mujhe kuch samaye chahiye._

_Purvi- Main yeh sab jaanti hoon, Sachin. Aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Ab so jaate hain._

_Sachin- Huh!_

_He went to the bed and laid down. She smiled and laid beside him. It was hard for both of them to fall asleep. Both of them were tensed thinking about Divya and the kids. Especially about Khushi as they knew that it will take time for her to take Purvi as her mother. Both of them turned to each other._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya Khushi kabhi tumhe apni Maa maan paayegi?_

_Purvi- Yeh toh mujhe nahi pata, Sachin. Lekin main aapse wada karti hoon ki main har koshish karungi. Main kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti aur ab toh mujhe bachche chahiye bhi nahi. Mere do bachche hain. Khushi aur Dhruv._

_Sachin- I just hope ki Khushi tumhe apnaye. Woh aaj bhi bahut zyada udaas thi._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh apne Mommy se bichad rahi hai aur uska Papa kisi aur se shaadi kar raha hai. Agar aise mein woh udaas nahi hogi toh phir kab hogi?_

_Sachin- Maine kabhi khushi ke aankhon pe aanshu aane nahi diya, lekin aaj main haar gaya. Kuch nahi kar paaya main. Bas uske aanshu dekhta raha._

_He eyes filled with tears. She sat on the bed and he kept his head on her lap._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon, Sachin. Aisa karna aapke liye bahut mushkil hai. Lekin issi mein toh Divya ki khushi hai. Woh yehi chahti hai ki yeh sab ho._

_Sachin- Woh mujhse bahut zyada pyaar karti hai, Purvi. Itna pyaar toh main bhi nahi karta tumse. Aur tum bhi kabhi mujhe nahi karogi._

_Purvi- Haan, jaanti hoon main. Agar woh aapse pyaar nahi karti toh itna dukh seh kar yeh sab nahi karti. Aaj woh shaadi mein iss liye nahi aayi kyunki woh aapko kisi aur ke hote huye nahi dekh sakti._

_Drops of tears fell on her lap._

_Purvi- Aap chinta mat kijiye, Sachin. Hum kal jaayenge usse milne._

_Sachin- Main nahi mil paahunga usse, Purvi._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon ki yeh karna mushkil hai aapke liye. Aur yeh toh mere liye bhi bahut mushkil hai, lekin hum yeh bhi nahi jaante ki Divya kab humein chod kar chali jaayegi. Khushi ke saath saath Dhruv bhi usse bahut yaad karta hai. Kal hum jaayenge uske ghar bachche ke saath._

_Sachin- Purvi, agar main wahan gaya toh woh toot jaayegi._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin agar aap nahi jaayenge toh usse lagage ki aap usse bhul gaye hain. Aur yeh sach nahi hai. Usse bahut dard hoga iss baat se._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Hum kal jaayenge._

_Purvi smiled while tears were rolling down to her cheeks. He wiped his tears and sat on the bed. She also wiped her tears._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya main apna sar tumhare god mein rakh kar so sakta hoon?_

_She smiled and sat properly so he can lay comfortably. He smiled and laid down while keeping his head on her lap. She kept her hand on his hair and he looked up at her. She tried to remove her hand from his hair, but he held it. He smiled lightly and she smiled. _

_Purvi- Ab apne aankhein band kijiye aur so jaayiye._

_Sachin- Agar main aise hi so gaya toh tum kya karogi?_

_Purvi- Aapke sone ke baad main bhi so jaahungi._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Very simple. Aapka sar takiya mein rakh dungi._

_Sachin- Tum mere liye saari raat aise hi toh nahi rahogi na?_

_Purvi- Main aisa kyun karungi? Main Divya nahi Purvi hoon. Uske jeetna pyaar nahi karti main aapse. Main aapke liye saari raat aise hi nahi rehne wali._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Haan, bahut pyaar karti hoon main aapse. _

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Divya jitna kabhi nahi kar paahungi, lekin pyaar toh main bhi aapse bahut karti hoon._

_He held her hand and she looked at him._

_Sachin- Divya chah kar bhi mere saath nahi reh saki, lekin tum promise karo ki tum kabhi mujhe chod kar nahi jaahogi. Mere bachchon ko kabhi chod kar nahi jaahogi._

_Purvi- Main already promise kar chuki hoon, Sachin. Agar mujh mein bhi koi bimaari aa gayi toh main kuch nahi keh sakti, lekin agar mujhe koi bimaari nahi huyi toh main marte dam tak aap sab ke saath rahungi. Aur yeh kya? Khushi aur Dhruv sirf aapke nahi Divya aur mere bhi bachche hain._

_Sachin- Sorry._

_Purvi- Accha, ab so jaayiye. Kal jaldi uth kar Divya se milne jaana hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Mere liye good night abhi nahi aayege._

_Purvi- Phir se emotional ho rahe hain aap? Chodiye yeh sab. _

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_He closed his eyes and she smiled seeing him. After a while, he fell asleep and she kept his head on the pillow. She wiped the tears from his eyes and was about to turned, but noticed that he was still holding her hand. She smiled and laid down near him. After sometimes, she also fell asleep. The next day, all woke up and got ready to go to meet Divya. Khushi was more than happy and Dhruv also smiled. SachVi smiled seeing them. _

**_On The Other Hand_**

_Akash was telling Divya to stop crying._

_Akash- Divya, rone se kuch nahi hone wala, Beta. Sab bhagwan ki marzi se chalta hai. Agar main tumhe thik kar paata toh aaj yeh din hi nahi aata._

_Divya- Daddy, mujhe thik nahi hona hai. Accha hua ki main marr rahi hoon._

_Akash- Yeh kya keh rahi ho tum?_

_Divya- Daddy, main hamesha se Sachin aur Purvi ke bich mein thi. _

_Akash- Aisa nahi hai, Divya. Agar aaj woh dono ek saath hain toh sirf tumhare wajah se. Tumne toh unn dono ki zindagi khushiyon se bhar di hai._

_Divya- Kaisi khushi, Daddy? Pata nahi Khushi aur Dhruv kitna ro rahe honge. Kal se maine unn dono ko dekha tak nahi hai._

_Akash- Tum tension mat karo. Purvi hai na unke pas? Bhale hi unko janm dene wali Maa unke saath naa ho, lekin ab unhe paalne wali Maa toh hai._

_Divya- Daddy, woh..._

_She held her head tightly with closed eyes._

_Akash- Kya hua?_

_Divya(hardly)- Daddy, bahut dard ho raha hai. Shayad main aaj hi marne wali hoon._

_Akash- Aisa mat bolo, Beta._

_Divya- Daddy, ek baar Sachin aur bachchon ko yahan aane ke liye boliye na. Main unhe dekh kar marna chahti hoon._

_Akash- Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Chalo, hum hospital chalte hain._

_Divya- Daddy, Sa..._

_Akash- Main phone karta hoon usse._

_Akash called Sachin._

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Haan, Dad woh..._

_Akash(crying)- Sachin, jaldi yahan par aa jaaho._

_Sachin(worried)- Kya hua, Daddy?_

_Akash- Divya, woh..._

_Sachin- Divya...? Hum aa rahe hain._

_He disconnected the call. After some minutes, SachVi reached the house with the kids. SachVi became shocked seeing Divya's condition and Khushi started crying while Dhruv also cried seeing her. Sachin ran to her and Purvi took kids away. His eyes were filled with tears._

_Sachin- Divya, tum yahan kya kar rahi ho. Hospital chalo._

_Divya(holding his face)- Sach... Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin- Divya, please. Agar tumne kabhi bhi mujhe khudse zyada pyaar kiya hai toh hospital chalo._

_Akash- Divya, Sachin thik keh raha hai. Tumhari halat aur bhi kharam ho raha hai._

_Divya(hardly)- Main hospital jaa kar kya karungi? Marna toh hai hi mujhe._

_Sachin- Divya, please. Mere liye chalo._

_He picked her up and brought to the car. Purvi was with kids so Akash went with them._

**_On The Other Hand_**

_Khushi was crying and Purvi was calming Dhruv._

_Purvi- Khushi, aise nahi rote Beta._

_Khushi- Aunty, Mommy ab humein chod kar chali jaayengi kya?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, Beta. Tumhari Mommy toh hamesha humare dil mein rahegi._

_Khushi- Aunty, mujhe Mommy se milna hai._

_Purvi- Khushi, abhi Papa Mommy ko le kar hospital gaye hain. Humein yahin rehna hai._

_Khushi- Kya ab main apni Mommy ko kabhi dekh nahi paahungi?_

_Purvi- Main hoon na tumhari Mommy?_

_Khushi- Aap mere Mommy ho?_

_Purvi- Haan, ab se main hi tumhari Mommy hoon. Main bhi tum dono ko Divya ke jaise hi pyaar karungi._

_She hugged her and after a while, Purvi wiped her tears and kissed her forehead._

_Purvi- Ab rona band karo. _

_Khushi- Lekin mujhe apni Mommy ko dekhna hai._

_Purvi- Jab woh thik ho kar aayegi toh dekh lena._

_Khushi- Mujhe pata hai aap jhut bol rahe ho. Woh ab kabhi thik hoke nahi aayengi._

_Purvi- Khushi, woh... Thik hai, Pehle hum Dhruv ko ghar chodte hain. Uske baad hum hospitalk jaayenge._

_Khushi- Sachi?_

_Purvi- Huh!_

_She smiled and all of them went from there. Purvi informed Sakshi about Divya and left Dhruv with her. Then, Purvi and Khushi went to the hospital._

**_At Hospital_**

_After checking Divya, the doctor came outside and Sachin rushed to him. Akash also came to them._

_Sachin- Doctor, Divya thik toh ho jaayegi na?_

_Doctor- Dekhiye, i am sorry. Hum ab kuch nahi kar sakte. Unke pas waqt bahut kam hai. _

_Sachin- Doctor, please. Aapko jitna paisa chahiye, main dene ke liye taiyaar hoon, lekin usse bacha lijiye._

_Doctor- Sorry._

_Drop of tear fell from his eye. Akash kept his hand on his shoulder and he was also full of tears._

_Sachin- Hum mil... Mil sakte hain kya?_

_Doctor- Ji. _

_Both of them rushed inside the room and Divya looked at them. After a while, Purvi and Khushi also came there. Khushi hugged her and cried. Sachin was crying facing the wall and Purvi came to him. She kept her hand on his shoulder and he turned. She was also crying and he hugged her. Divya smiled in tears seeing them. After a while, all of them became calmed._

_Divya- Sachin, aapne Mommy Papa ko nahi bulaya?_

_Sachin- Woh Dhruv hai unke saath._

_Divya- Main antim baar sabko dekhna chahti hoon, Sachin. Please unhe bulaiye na. Mujhe Dhruv ko antim baar apne god mein lena hai._

_Sachin turned to Purvi with teary eyes. She called Sakshi and after sometimes, everyone came there. Divya smiled seeing all of them and took Dhruv into her arms. She cried hugging her kids. It was impossible for Sachin to see all those so he was about to go, when Divya held his hand. He sat near her and kids were hugging Purvi and Sakshi while crying._

_Divya- Sachin, main chah kar bhi iss janm mein zindagi bhar aapke saath nahi reh paayi. Maine jabse pyaar ka matlab jaana tabse aapse pyaar kiya. Socha tha zindagi bhar aapko sirf khushi hi dungi, lekin main aapko khushi nahi de paayi. Agar aap aise rohenge toh mujhe kabhi sukoon nahi aayega. Main mar ke bhi nahi marrungi._

_He hugged her tightly and she also hugged him back. She made him separated and wiped his tears._

_Divya- Ek wada karenge mujhse?_

_Sachin- Wada?_

_Divya- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum jo chaho main tumhe dunga. _

_Divya- Agar aisa hai toh mujhse wada kijiye ki agle janm mein aap sirf mujhse pyaar karenge._

_Purvi smiled hearing her. Sachin again hugged her and she smiled._

_Sachin- Wada, Divya. Main agle janm mein sirf aur sirf tumse hi pyaar karunga. _

_Divya- Lekin iss janm mein aapko Purvi se itna pyaar karna hoga ki woh iss sansar ko hi bhul jaaye._

_Sachin- I promise. Main iss janm mein Purvi se bahut pyaar karunga aur dusre janm mein tumse. Lekin tumhe bhi promise karna hoga ki agle janm mein tum mujhe aise bich raaste mein chod kar nahi jaahogi._

_Divya- Nahi jaahungi._

_He smiled while wiping her tears._

_Divya- Mommy, Papa, Shilpa, aap log mujhe alvida nahi kahenge?_

_Raj, Sakshi and Shilpa came to her and Sachin came to Purvi and the kids. He took Dhruv into his arms and Khushi was hugging Purvi. All hugged her and Akash also hugged her. All were crying and she called Purvi. She went next to her leaving Khushi to Sachin._

_Divya- Purvi, thank you._

_Purvi- Tum mujhe thank you kyun keh rahi ho?_

_Divya- Mujhe bahut tension hota tha yeh soch kar ki mere jaane ke baad mere bachche ka kya hoga, lekin humein tum mil gayi. Mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tum kabhi mere bachchon ko meri kami mehsoos hone nahi dogi._

_Purvi- Divya, thank you tumhe nahi mujhe bolna chahiye. Main khud kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti, lekin aap tumhare kaaran meri god bhar gayi hai. Agar tumhare jagah koi aur hota toh aaj Sachin bhi mere nahi hote. _

_Divya- Lekin i am sorry. Sachin ne mujhse wada kiya hai ki woh agle janm mein sirf mujhse pyaar karenge._

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

_Divya- Kyun? _

_Purvi- Kyunki uske baad ke janm mein toh Sachin phir se mere hi honge na?_

_Both of them smiled and all others also smiled. Then she called Khushi._

_Khushi- Mommy, mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni. Aap Papa, Dhruv aur mujhe chod kar kaise jaa sakti ho?_

_Divya(smiling)- Khushi, mera jaana zaroori hai, Beta._

_Khushi- Kya aapka humein chod kar jaana zaroori hai?_

_Divya- Haan, bahut zaroori hai. Lekin tum toh ab bahut badhi ho gayi ho. Tumhe ab sab samajhna hoga._

_Khushi- Aap jo bologe, main karungi._

_Divya- Khushi, mujhe pata hai ki tumne abhi tak Purvi ko apni Mommy nahi maanna hai, lekin ab woh hi tumhari Mommy hai._

_Khushi looked at Purvi._

_Divya- Tum ab se usse Aunty nahi, Mommy bologi. Kya bologi?_

_Khushi- Mommy._

_Divya- Haan, aur tum Papa ko kabhi parishan nahi karogi. Dada, Dadi aur Shilpa Bua ko bhi kabhi nahi sataahogi._

_Khushi- Main kabhi kisi ko nahi sataahungi._

_Divya- Haan aur Dhruv se bhi ladna mat. Bachcha hai woh, lekin tum toh meri badhi Beti ho na?_

_Khushi- Haan _

_Divya- Aur tum kabhi rona mat. Aur khaash karte mujhe yaad karke toh bilkul bhi nahi. Tumhe strong banna hai aur Dhruv ko bhi kabhi rone nahi dena hai._

_Khushi- Promise, Mommy. Aapne jo jo bola hai main woh hi karungi. Aur Purvi Aunty ko abse main hamesha Mommy bolungi._

_Divya- Sirf bolna nahi hai. Usse dil se Mommy maanna hai tumhe. Issi liye meri Khushi hai._

_Khushi- Thik hai._

_Dovya kissed on her forehead and hugged her. All of them did some chit chat, but none of them were happy._

**_After 5 Years, At SachVi's House_**

_All were busy in decorating the house and Sachn came to Purvi. She was on a stool and she turned, but her foot slipped and was about to fall, but Sachin caught her into his arms. They shared a cute eye-lock and Khushi and Dhruv were coming to them. Both of them laughed seeing them, so he made her stand properly. Purvi went while blushing and they came to Sachin._

_Sachin- Tum dono has kyun rahe ho?_

_Khushi- Papa, mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap itne romantic ho._

_Sachin(holding her ear)- Romantic ke saath saath bahut strict bhi hoon main. 12 saal ki umar mein romantic bhomantic kahan se shikh ke aayi ho? Kya aaj kal school mein yeh sab shikate hain?_

_Khushi(removing his hand)- Sorry, Papa. Woh kya hai na kal mujhe ek ladke ne propose kiya._

_He laughed hearing her and Dhruv also laughed. Everyone came to them hearing their laughter._

_Raj- Kya hua?_

_Dhruv- Dada, kal ek ladke ne Khushi Didi ko i love you kaha._

_Purvi- Dhruv, yeh i love you kahan se shikha tumne?_

_Dhruv- Arre Mommy, aap aur Papa se shikha hai._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Dhruv- Arre, aap dono hi toh hamesha i love you kehte rehte ho ek dusre ko._

_SachVi looked at each other and all laughed._

_Sachin- Hamesha nahi kabhi kabhi bolte hain._

_Khushi- Aap hamesha bolte ho, Papa. Maine aur Dhruv ne sunna hai._

_Purvi- Huh woh... Khushi, chalo na. Woh candles cake mein..._

_Khushi- Nice try haan, Mommy._

_Purvi looked at everyone and all were smiling while Sachin was staring at Khushi. _

_Khushi- Iss mein naraz hone wali kya baat hai, Papa? Aap Mommy se i love you nahi bologe toh aur kisse bologe, hai na?_

_Dhruv- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo, ab cake laaho. Purvi, cake le kar aaho._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Purvi brought a chocolate cake and kept it in front Divya's frame. Everyone looked at the frame and smiled._

_Sachin- Divya, bhale hi tum aaj humare saath nahi ho, lekin tum naa ho kar bhi hamesha humare pas ho. Hum sabke dil mein ho. Aaj tumhara birthday hai. A Very Happy Birthday to Divya. Tum jahan bhi ho khush rehna kyunki ab toh hum sabne bhi khush rehta shikh liya hai._

_Tears were on his eyes and the kids came to him. He hugged them and kissed on their foreheads. After sometimes, Khushi and Dhruv cut the cake with SachVi. All of them ate the cake happily and Khushi came with a camera._

_Khushi- Ab itna khushi ka mauka hai toh ek family picture toh banti hai na?_

_Akash- Arre haan, haan. Tum yahan Mommy Papa ke pas aaho, main kich deta hoon._

_Khushi- Aap bhi toh humare family member hain na? Ek minute._

**_She went outside and went to the guard._**

_Khushi- Aap humara family picture kich sakte hain?_

_Guard- Ji, sakta hoon._

_Khushi- Main aapko Beti jaisi hoon. Aapko mujhe ji kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Guard- Accha thik hai. Chalo._

_They came inside and all of them stood in front Divya's frame._

_Purvi- Ek minute. Divya ka frame bhi dikhna chahiye. Woh bhi toh iss ghar ki hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_All stood properly showing Divya's frame and the Guard clicked their picture. Then, they clicked the picture of SachVi, SachVi with their kids and then only of two kids. All laughed seeing their style of standing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Happy happy wala ending. Ruye toh nahi naa aap log? Agar maine kisi ko bhi rulaya ho toh i am sorry. Main khud woh hospital wala scene likhte waqt ro rahi thi. I mean mere aankhein bhar aaye the. Take care and bye. Stay safe! :)_**


End file.
